Blue Bottled Belly Dancers and other fine myths
by Chan156
Summary: Trad. de Clarysage. Duo achète une bouteille d'un bleu cobalt qui contient plus qu'il n'y parait. FIC FINIE.
1. Default Chapter

**Genre** : Traduction d'une fic de Clarysage.

**Notes **: Rating G pour le moment, évoluera jusqu'au NC-17. Cette histoire comprend 12 chapitres.

**Disclaimer **: GW ne m'appartient pas ...pas vrai ? L'histoire non plus, elle revient entièrement à Clarysage, je ne fais que traduire. Me demandez pas de traduire le titre :)

**Couple** : Il n'y a que deux personnages principaux, ils vont s'additionner et se multiplier au fil de l'histoire.

**Résumé **: Duo achète une étrange bouteille bleu cobalt qui renferme bien plus qu'il n'y paraît.

* * *

**Blue Bottled Belly Dancers and other fine myths  
Part 1**

Ce que je n'avais jamais réalisé au sujet d'Istanbul était l'incroyable odeur de l'endroit. L'air était chargé de chaque odeur connu de l'homme. Les épices et les corps, les pains, les poussières anciennes, les parfums riches, le poisson et les fleurs, ils faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à votre nez et allaient droit au cerveau. Une vague solide d'odeurs.

J'arrivai tôt en ville, m'enregistrai à l'hôtel , déposai mes bagages et sortis immédiatement à nouveau pour explorer. Les étals et les rues m'appellaient. Je passai la journée à me promener au milieu des odeurs du Bazar aux épices, m'imprégnant de tout. Il me fallut quelques essais en marchandage avant que je ne puisse attraper le coup; bientôt j'eus les mains chargées de tapis, de fruits, et d'une bouteille de vin qui était supposé être vieille de cinquante ans. Je me tenais néanmoins devant un autre stand drapé de tapis, observant plusieurs petites bouteilles qui reposaient dans un panier. L'une d'entre elle était du plus beau bleu cobalt, des motifs blancs tournoyant et se mélangeant avec la couleur foncée.

" Combien ? " je demandai au tenancier du stand, qui portait une large moustache noire et qui m'avait regardé observer . Ce fait en lui-même était quelque peu inhabituel, comme la plupart des vendeurs avec qui j' avais eu affaire tendait à vous traquer , vous forçant des choses sous le nez.

" Un million, deux cent mille."

Je le dévisageai un moment . Puis fis une rapide conversion mentale, oh, huit dollars et cinquante cents. " C'est trop, un million."

"Un million, deux cent mille ." Il riposta, semblant quelque peu harcelé.

"Un million, c'est tout ."

Il jeta un regard à la femme tenant la caisse puis haussa des épaules . " Un million."

Je cachai un sourire, ça me semblait être un marché pour moi . Déposant mes paquetages, je pris la bouteille. Elle était plus lourde qu'elle ne semblait. Elle faisait à peine la taille d'une bouteille de soda, cannelée et courbée au sommet, un bouchon sombre enfermant son contenu. Je la secouai un peu, il semblait y avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur, peut-être quelque ancienne infusion pour une maladie innommée.

Je la plongeai dans ma poche et produisis la monnaie, souriant à mon nouveau prix. Il était temps de rentrer à l'hôtel et de me relaxer, d'examiner mes nouveaux trésors et peut-être même de manger.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour à l'hôtel, je m'arrêtai presque et rejoignit la foule entourant un des vendeurs de poissons. Ils étaient en train de griller du poisson frais, le fourrant entre des tranches de pain croustillant avec des oignons et des épices; l'odeur me rendit presque fou de faim. C'était facile, considérant que je devais toujours m'arrêter et prendre quelque chose . Mais je devais revenir à l'hôtel , enlever mes chaussures et appeler le service de chambre.

Le service de chambre se présenta dans la demi-heure, s'affairant avec un charriot chargé et des arômes encore plus alléchants. Je fourrai une poignée de lire dans la main tendue du garçon et tournai mon attention vers le festin, me rendant à peine compte de la porte qui se renfermait. Allumant la télévision, je passai l'heure suivante à piquer de la nourriture du plateau et à lorgner le journal. J'étais content de l'éteindre et de regarder par la fenêtre à la place .

J'étais penché sur la fenêtre et je regardais le soleil baigner la ville des dernières lueurs du jour. Quand je me rappelai de la bouteille que j'avais acheté. Mon dernier achat de la journée. Laissant la fenêtre ouverte pour laisser entrer la nuit qui arrivait , je pris la bouteille et allai dans la salle de bain pour y jeter un coup d'oeil .

Les lumières de la salle de bain étaient les plus fortes, et je ne savais pas si je voudrais me laver si ce qui clapotait au fond de la bouteille bleue m'éclaboussait. J'essuyai la poussière recouvrant la frappante couleur cobalt, et la levai sous la lumière, mais je n'arrivai pas à voir à l'intérieur, les blanches lignes laiteuses qui caressaient et parcouraient leur chemin sur la bouteille, bloquaient aussi toute vue décente de l'intérieur de la chose .

Je décidai que j'allais juste jouer de chance, et je commençai à déboucher le bouchon. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Quelque parfum ancien ? Peut-être un bon breuvage alcoolique du passé?

Le bouchon se dévissa avec un léger pop, et une fumée fut exhumée. Je toussai et secouai ma main pour éclaircir l'air, quand elle rencontra quelque chose de solide. Ouvrant mes yeux, je me retrouvai à fixer une poitrine nue, une poitrine nue masculine. Je relevai les yeux. Les plus profonds, yeux bleus cobalt rencontrèrent les miens, et je m'évanouis.

* * *

Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous retirez un bouchon d'une bouteille et que vous avez quelque chose d'autre qu'une mauvaise odeur qui en sort . Quand je revins à moi, j'étais étendu sur mon lit. La télévision était allumée, rejouant le journal à nouveau. Je cillai des yeux un moment, me demandant si j'avais rêvé tout ça . Je devais, je veux dire, les gens ne sortaient pas des bouteilles . S'ils le faisaient, ils devaient être un génie... Je soulevais la tête et regardais le sol devant la télé.

Reposant contre le pied du lit était... quoi ? Un génie ? Un homme ? Un tour que me jouait mes sens ? Avec précaution je le touchais de mon orteil, tombant presque du lit quand il se retourna et me fixa du regard. Il jouait avec certitude le rôle d'un génie. Un pantalon baggy en gaze, des cheveux sauvages, des yeux saisissants, une poitrine finement musclée . Il était en fait manifique. Plus manifique que quiconque que j'avais vu auparavent.

" Parlez-vous anglais ? " je lui demandai, regardant ses yeux pour vérifier qu'il avait compris ce que je venais juste de dire. Son regard, si possible , sembla se faire encore plus intense . " C'est juste que, j'aimerais savoir comment diable vous êtes apparu dans ma salle de bain..." Mes mots se trainèrent alors que je le regardais se relever. Il était grand, plus grand que moi , pas que je sois très grand. Mais ce gars était immense, au moins six pieds, peut-être même sept. Mais il était proportionné si uniformément, si parfaitement construit .

" Je parle toutes les langues ." Il dit d'une voix étrangement accentuée, et je le crus.

" Bien pourriez-vous me dire comment vous êtes apparu dans ma salle de bain ? " Il me lança un regard, comme si j'étais fou de demander. " C'est juste que je ne suis sûr de comment vous vous êtes retrouvez là, mais peut-être que vous devriez partir ? " Pas que je voulais vraiment qu'il parte, il était si beau, comme une belle peinture, comme une musique merveilleuse que vous deviez entendre plus d'une fois .

" Je ne peux pas partir avant que vous faisiez vos souhaits." Dit-il avec un parfait sérieux.

Je le fixai avec étonnement. Ca devait être un rêve. Les génies n'existaient pas. Ils étaient juste des histoires, des fables, pas véritables. Pas vrai ? " Tr-trois voeux? C'est ça ? " Il hocha de la tête. " Mais... c'est juste une histoire, les génies n'existent pas ."

"Je suis un Djiinn, pas un génie. Et vous avez trois voeux avant que je ne sois libre de tomber dans l'oubli à nouveau."

Il paraissait si ... si mort quand il disait ça . Comme s'il l'avait dit un million de fois avant, et qu'il ne savait pas comment il arrivait à le dire encore . " Bien, j'ai du temps pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas à faire un souhait tout de suite ? " Il secoua sa tête lentement d'un côté vers l'autre.

" Vous avez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin ."

Tout le temps du monde, je paris. Simple comme un voeu. Un voeu...non. Trois voeux. " Est-ce que vous avez un nom ? "

Il sembla surpris, peut-être que vous n'êtes pas supposé demander à un Djiinn son nom ?

" Heero."

" Heero huh ? " J'avançai une main, qu'il ignora; je la plaça dans sa large main quand même, la secouant. " Duo. Duo Maxwell."

* * *

Avoir trois voeux semblait comme un rêve devenu réalité . A moins que vous ne soyez comme moi, et que vous ayez lu toutes ces vieilles histoires et fables, absorbant les mille et une nuits comme une éponge. Je savais ce qu'avoir trois voeux signifiait . Ca signifiait que je serais probablement dupé soit par le Djiinn ou par moi-même et que tout serait gâché. Alors comment faire un voeux avec sagesse ?

Heero pendant ce temps s'était réinstallé sur le sol, je notai après un temps qu'il zappait nonchalamment à travers les chaines. Puis je notai qu'il n'utilisait pas la télécommande. J'étais toujours assis sur le lit, alors je me glissai jusqu'au bord et me penchai sur son épaule pour vérifier. Il n'était pas en train d'utiliser une télécommande, il ne bougeait même pas ses mains. Ca me semblait être un tour réussi.

Je tapotai son épaule et il tourna la tête pour me fixer du regard. Il ne semblait pas être un gars très heureux. " Heero, je sais que tu ne peux pas m'aider avec beaucoup de choses, peut-être même que tu ne le veux pas. J'avais beaucoup lu sur les géni...Djiinn, vous ne semblez pas être une bande très agréable. Rusé même. " Ca ne sembla pas l'impressioner le moins du monde, ses yeux se rétrécissèrent légèrement, sa bouche devint une fine ligne . Je sentis une ligne de sueur glisser le long de ma nuque . " Je me demandais, ce que uh..." . Ses yeux perçaient un trou dans ma tête, " Q-qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour moi ? Je veux dire, trois voeux c'est très bien tout ça, mais si je ne voulais pas d'eux ? Peux-tu juste les reprendre ? "

"Non." Il grogna , et se retourna pour fixer la télévision à nouveau. Je laissais échapper un soupir silencieux et me rassis . J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Bien sûr, j'avais pensé à ce que je ferais si j'avais trois voeux. Qui ne l'avait pas fait ? Mais de les avoir vraiment était quelque chose de complètement différent. Savoir que je pourrais souhaiter n'importe quoi... " Est-ce que je peux souhaiter plus de voeux ? " je demandais, même si j'étais presque sûr que la réponse serait non.

"Non."

Je hochais de la tête. Ok, certaines choses du mythe étaient vraies. " Est-ce que tu as une liste de choses que je ne peux pas souhaiter ? Si c'est le cas, ça pourrait en éliminer quelque uns . " Il était en train de me fixer du regard à nouveau.

" Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas un voeu, et si je ne peux pas le réaliser, je te le dirai ? " Il le dit lentement, comme si j'étais un idiot complet.

Je me reposais contre le lit , étendant mes jambes. Puis je collapsai, et fixai le plafond . Le Djiinn pensait que j'étais un fou. Je l'étais probablement. Aucun mortel ne pouvait faire un bon voeu sans le foutre en l'air , et que ce passerait-il s'il déformait mes mots et embrouillait mon voeu ? " Heero ? " Je me rassis à nouveau et regardai le dos de sa masse de cheveux emmêlés. " Est-ce que tu essayeras de déformer mes voeux ? Je veux dire, si je dis quelques chose comme , et ne vas pas penser que c'est un voeu que je fais là ...si je souhaite un sandwich? Demanderas-tu quel genre ? Ou vas-tu me jouer un sale tour et me donner quelque chose comme un sandwich de merde ? "

Il avait tourné alors que je finissais et il me lança son regard. Je ne pouvais pas dire ce que ça signifait, mais ça ressemblait presque à une légère surprise . J'attendis qu'il réponde, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de penser. Je me demandais quel âge il avait, ce qu'il avait vu .

" Je le ferais," il fit une pause et semblait presque coupable " je te jouerais un tour."

"Vraiment? C'est un peu cruel." Je haussai des épaules et laissai passer. " Alors je dois vraiment faire attention à ce que je souhaite et comment je le demande ? "

Il hocha de la tête, ignorant finalement la télé et me faisant face. " Ferais-tu quelque chose pour moi sans que je le souhaite ?" je demandai .

Ses yeux se rétrécissèrent à nouveau, et il commença à secouer sa tête non. Je levais une main . " Non, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça , je voulais dire " Je cherchais ce que je voulais dire exactement, " Si tu voyais un bus qui arrive à grande vitesse vers moi ? Me sauverais-tu ? Ou le laisserais-tu me heurter ? Je veux dire, as-tu des loyautés que je devrais connaitre ? Penses-tu que tu es diabolique ? " Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis à nouveau, il ne semblait pas être une personne... un Djiinn très bavard.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois et puis il se réinstalla contre le pied du lit , étendant ses longues jambes devant lui .

Avec son dos devant moi, je me demandai une fois encore, quelles étaient ses pensées . Je me glissais jusqu'au bord du lit et me penchai sur son épaule. " Ecoute, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ces trois voeux. Je veux dire c'est le genre de choses dont tout le monde rêve", je souris, " c'est le genre de chose que tout le monde souhaite. Mais je ne veux pas foutre en l'air le monde, alors peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider ? " Je notai que mon souffle redressait quelques mèches à la base de sa tête et je me reposais sur mes coudes, en soupirant . " Qu'est ce que tu ferais comme voeu? "

Il se retourna et je me retrouva presque à soupirer à nouveau, mais cette fois pour l'intense cobalt de ses yeux, juste comme la bouteille, si profond... Je cillai un peu, me secouant.

" Je ne peux pas exaucer mes propres voeux " Il semblait presque triste quand il dit cela, ou peut-être résigné.

" Bien, si tu pouvais, qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais ? "

Il resta assis là, fixant mes yeux. C'était comme si il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé auparavent. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

" Je souhaiterais être mortel ." Maintenant c'était mon tour de le fixer .

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu être mortel ? Nous mourrons. Ou n'as-tu pas noté? Je veux dire, nous souffrons beaucoup, nous avons faim, nous devons dormir et tout ça. Est-ce que ces choses t'arrivent en tant que Djiinn ? " J'admettrai que j'étais très curieux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous pouviez poser des questions à un vrai Djiinn en vie.

"Non." Ses yeux devinrent triste. " Non" dit-il à nouveau, comme si pour insister.

J'attendis pour plus mais il ne semblait pas avoir autre chose à ajouter. " Alors pourquoi veux-tu être mortel ? Comment est-ce que c'est que d'être , " je fis un geste désamparé " ce que tu es ?"

Je reposai ma tête contre son épaule et laissai mon menton contre un pectoral musclé et dur. Ca ne semblait pas le gêner. " Dis-moi comment c'est. Tu as dit qu'on avait tout le temps du monde. Ou es-tu pressé de retourner dans cette bouteille ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose là dedans dont je dois être au courant ? Peut-être un tout autre monde ? " Il avait tourné sa tête quand j'avais posé mon menton contre lui et alors que je parlais il me regarda juste, avec quelque chose comme de la confusion sur son visage .

" Est-ce que les humains ont tellement changé? " demanda t-il doucement.

" Depuis quand ? Quand as-tu été...um dehors, pour la dernière fois ? " Je bougeai du lit et me glissais sur le sol à côté de lui, reposant ma tête contre le lit près de lui .

" Mon dernier maître était en vie aux temps des Huns."

" Waow. Les Huns ? Tu veux dire comme Attila ? "

Il hocha la tête. " Oui, mon dernier maître." Je cillai en le regardant avec étonnement.

" Tu étais le géni.. le Djiinn d'Attila? " Je relevais mes jambes et enlaçai mes genoux . " Waow, comment c'était ? "

" Très sale et il y avait plein de merde de cheval."

Je le fixai avec dureté. Est-ce que c'était juste une blague ? Mais son visage demeurait immobile. " Je souhaite que tu me parles de toi ."Puis je me glaçai. Ses yeux se focusèrent sur mon visage, et je me sentis commencer à rougir. Je voulais me giffler moi-même, mais je demeurais glacé sur place par ma propre stupidité.

"Ton souhait est exaucé ."

* * *

A suivre...

PS: Les prochains chapitres seront uptadés régulièrement avec quelques jours d'intervalles.


	2. Chap 2

**Genre :** Traduction d'une fic de Clarysage

**Disclaimer :** Histoire et personnages de GW pas à moi , mais respectivement à Clarysage et Bandai.

**Note :** Chap 2/12. Merci pour les reviews. Réponse à quelques remarques : Huh, je ne traduirai pas le titre, parce que j'ai essayé dans tous les sens, et je ne suis pas arrivé à trouver une formule correcte, l'original est bien mieux ! Puis oui on pense à Aladin quand on lit l'histoire, mais notre petit Heero est bien loin de l'amusant génie du dessin animé, mais il ne manque pas pour autant d'autres caractéristiques intéressantes, il est "grand", et lol , contrairement à ce que disait quelqu'un dans l'une des reviews ce n'est pas Heero qui va souffrir ( enfin façon de parler) , mais Duo :) . Puis pour finir, vi Heero maitrise l'art de manipuler les souhaits , pauvre Dudule moi je dis !

Allez bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Blue Bottled Belly Dancers and other fine myths  
Part 2**

De toutes les choses stupides que j'aurais pu faire, j'ai fait le classique, voeu par accident. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le reprendre une fois qu'il était sorti de ma bouche, mais je n'étais pas sûr que je le voulais. Je veux dire, j'avais eu ce que je voulais, j'allais en apprendre plus sur le Djiinn.

Heero avait eu un petit sourire narquois depuis mon petit voeu impromptu. Je pense qu'il en était heureux . Qui sait, peutêtre qu'il mourrait d'envie de raconter son histoire à quelqu'un ? Comme un conte juste pour Djiinn. Je me demandais pour qui d'autre il avait pu travailler , même si je n'étais pas sûr que travailler était le mot exact pour ça .

Il était retourné regarder la télé, pendant que je me gifflai mentalement d'avoir gâcher un voeu, ou de ne pas l'avoir gâcher, je devais toujours le décider. Il semblait prendre un horrible intérêt à la télévision, et comment connaissait-il la télé au fait ? Il était supposé avoir été dans une bouteille depuis cinq mille ans. " Heero "

Il bougea légèrement de façon à pouvoir garder un oeil sur l'écran .

" Comment se fait-il que tu sache comment, ou que ...pourquoi regardes-tu autant la télé " Nous étions tout les deux toujours assis avec nos dos contre le lit, ses longues jambes étendues, et les miennes plus courtes repliées.

" C'est réel, n'est ce pas ? Ca va me dire comment le monde est maintenant "

Bien, je devais reconnaitre qu'il avait raisonça lui montrerait en effet comment exactement le monde était. Pas très bon, vu qu'il semblait avoir un goût pour le journal.

" Bien, nous ne sommes pas comme ce que tu vas voir sur cette chose." Je dis en poitant la télé, et regardant autour pour trouver la télécommande.

" La télé ment tout le temps." J'avais finalement découvert la petite télécommande noire et j'éteignis l'écran. " Donc tu as exaucé mon souhait. Est-ce que ça veut dire que si je pose des questions sur toi, tu dois y répondre ? Ou vas-tu juste me raconter l'histoire de ta vie ? Comment marche exactement ce voeu en fait "

" Est-ce que les humains parlent tous autant que toi "

Je sentis les plumes de ma dignité se hérisser. "Non, j'ai un don rare pour le bagout. " Il pencha la tête et me regarda avec amusement.

" Le bagout "

" Ouais, je peux parler très bien et tout le temps . Mais seulement si , bien, si j'ai quelque chose à dire. Tu dois admettre que je continue de poser des questions , pas vrai "

" Oui, trop."

"Merci, mais peutêtre que leur nombre diminuerait si tu répondais à quelques unes " Je lui souris et m'approcheai. " Y avait-il tellement de merde de cheval avec Attila ? Qui d'autre as-tu servi "

Il fit une chose des plus étranges alors, quelques centimètres d'un doux rouge remontèrent son cou jusqu'à son visage, et je réalisai qu'il était en train de rougir. Mais au sujet de quoi pouvait-il bien diable rougir ?

" Heero "

Il me jeta un regard et puis détourna les yeux. " J'ai menti."

Je m'étouffai. " Tu as menti ? Au sujet de quoi " je lui lançai un regard intrigué.

" Attila , il n'était pas mon dernier maitre, il était un des premiers . Mon dernier maitre vivait dans les années 1800. "

" Pourquoi mentirais-tu à ce sujet ? C'est assez bizarre si tu me demandes mon avis."

" Nous Djiinn n'aimons pas dire la vérité. Les humains ne l'estiment pas."

" Bien sûr que nous estimons la vérité, pourquoi penses-tu que nous demandons toujours aux gens de dire la vérité? Ne mentez pas, nous disons. Et nous le disons sérieusement. Je n'aime pas mentir à moins que je doive absolument le faire. Je veux dire, il est plus difficile de se sortir d'un mensonge que de se sortir de la vérité ." Je soupirai, et me glissai plus bas sur le sol. " Alors mon voeu ne sert à rien ? Tu vas me mentir "

" Je ne peux pas te mentir maintenant . Tu as souhaité que je te parle de moi. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'y soumettre." Il ne semblait pas être incroyablement heureux de ce fait.

" Alors, qui était ton dernier maitre ? Quelqu'un de célèbre " Je n'étais toujours pas heureux d'avoir été menti , mais que pouvais-je faire ? Peutêtre maintenant il me dirait la vérité . Je ne savais pas comment les souhaits marchaient pour lui, peutêtre qu'il n'avait réellement pas le choix .

" Je ne crois pas qu'il était un homme célèbre. Il était assez ordinaire comparé à certains autres . Il aimait lire et étudier ses livres. C'était un universitaire."

" Quels étaient ses voeux " Je demandais avec curiosité, espérant récolter quelques idées.

" Il souhaita avoir du temps, alors je lui donnai du temps. Il souhaita une compagne qui lui irait, je lui ai donné ça aussi ."

" Quel était son dernier souhait "

" Il souhaita que je le laisse mourir " Heero dit tristement et il fixa le sol .

" Attends une minute" Je levai une main" laisse-moi sortir tout ça . Il voulait que tu le laisses mourir ? Je pense qu'il me manque des parties de cette histoire. Peutêtre que tu devrais me dire comment tu as exaucé ses souhaits. Je ne veux pas dire comment tu as fait, je veux dire ce que tu lui as donné ."

"Je lui ai donné du temps, du temps pour étudier et apprendre, du temps pour lui. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Mais il est devenu solitaire et il a voulu quelqu'un avec qui partager son temps. Alors il a souhaité une compagne parfaite. Je lui ai donné une femme, une femme charmante et intelligente, qui étudiait aussi et savait beaucoup de chose."

" Alors, pourquoi a t-il souhaité que tu le laisses mourir " C'était cette parti qui me rendait le plus confus, je veux dire, si un Djiinn voulait me garder en vie...

" La femme mourut ."

" Oh, je suppose que ça explique tout, l'amour peut être comme ça ."

" Oui." Il retourna fixer l'écran vide de la télévision. Je regardai son visage. Il était vraiment beau, tout en angles durs et plats , des pommettes hautes, des yeux stupéfiants et exotiques.

Je me retournai à nouveau et reposai ma tête contre le sol et mes jambes sur le litétendant mes bras au dessus de moi, les yeux sur son visage. " Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ramener la femme de la mort ? Ou était-ce un non-non ? N'y avait-il rien que tu puisses faire "

" Je ne peux pas ramener des choses de la mort ." Son visage se raidit à nouveau.

" Pourquoi pas "

" Quand une personne ou une chose meurt, son âme s'en va. C'est dur de ramener quelque chose sans l'âme pour l'occuper ."

Je tortillai mes jambes sur le lit. Ca faisait sens. Je veux dire, vous ne voudriez pas que votre amoureux revienne comme un zombie. Bien, peutêtre si vous étiez vraiment malade et que vous vous fichiez que leur personnalité soit partie. " Pourquoi essayais-tu d'arrêter sa mort "

" Il est mort de vieillesse, il était trop fier pour essayer de se tuer lui-même." Le regard sur son visage devint encore plus tristeça me donnait envie de le réconforter d'une façon ou d'une autre, juste en regardant la douleur dans ses yeux.

" Mais il y a plus ? Il ne pouvait pas juste être mort de vieillesse. Pourquoi serais-tu si triste au sujet de ça autrement " Je m'approchai de ses jambes, mes pieds frôlant presque son épaule là où il reposait contre le lit .

" Il a vieilli prématurément, en une seule nuit il semblerait. Un jour elle était morte, et le suivant il était prêt à la suivre."

Je sus tout d'un coup, qu'il avait aimé ce maitre, qu'il s'était fait du souci pour lui . " L'amour vrai ." je soufflais, et il me lança un regard perçant.

" Qu'est ce que tu connais de l'amour ? Tu es jeune, la vie n'a certainement pas posé son empreinte sur toi ."

Je me raidis à la vue de la colère dans ses yeuxécrite sur tout son visage. Puis je me mis en colère moi-même. Qui était-il pour me dire ce que je savais ou pas, ce que j'avais ressenti dans ma vie . " L'âge n'a rien à avoir avec la vie ou l'amour. Juste parce que je suis jeune ne signifie rien. " Je demerai immobile quand il se pencha plus près de moi, ses yeux cobalt assombris.

" Et quel âge as-tu humain ? Tu ne sembles pas avoir un jour de plus que quinze ans ." Il y avait un ricannement au coin de sa bouche , et je me sentis l'envie soudaine de l'enlever.

" J'ai vingt deux ans si tu dois savoir, et quel âge as-tu " Je me rassis et me penchai vers lui, essayant de ne pas être effrayé par lui . Mais il était si gros, tellement plus grand que moi, et pas juste par la taille , il semblerait. C'est comme s'il me dépassait par sa seule présence. Je le blâmais sur le fait qu'il soit un Djiinn.

" Je suis plus vieux que les sables des déserts, plus vieux que les océans, je suis plus vieux que le temps."

" C'est...assez vieux. Tu es bien conservé je trouve ." Il me lança un regard et si je n'avais pas su mieux que ça, j'aurais presque parier ma vie qu'il était sur le point de rouler des yeux. Mais il ne le fit pas , il continua juste à me regarder et son regard sembla devenir plus lourd, comme s'il essayait de percer à travers ma tête.

" Tu es un humain très étrange." Dit-il finalement, se relaxant contre le lit une fois encore.

" Bien, tu es un Djiinn très étrange, alors nous sommes à égalité." Je me repositionnai sur le sol et lui souris, et il me sourit presque, c'était un progrès, d'une certaine manière.

Je finis par retourner me coucher sur le lit. Le sol avait été confortable, mais je sentais le besoin d'être sur un support plus haut que mon large ami Djiinn. Ca ne semblait pas le déranger. J'eus le sentiments que beaucoup de ses maitres se sentaient inconfortable autour de lui, essayant de se mettre sur un pied plus haut d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il était toujours assis contre le lit, même si j'avais pris la télécommande et l'avais caché. Je ne pensais pas que la télé serait bien pour lui. Ca pourrait lui apprendre de mauvaises choses sur les humains d'aujourd'hui. Donc, pour un moment , nous sommes restés assis en silence. Je le voyais de profile, alors j'ai passé la plupart de ce moment silencieux à le regarder, je n'avais jamais penser aux hommes sous cette étrange lumière avant, bien, je l'avais fait, mais je n'y avait jamais vu une signification. Quelque chose au sujet de mon Djiinn, il était manifique, d'une façon differente, grande et raffiné, d'une façon Djiinn. Mon Djiinnn, j'aimais le son de ces mots. Et brièvement, je me demandais si je pouvais le souhaiter, pour le garder.

Même si j'avais été capable de penser à quoi souhaiter que je n'avais pas déjà, j'aurais voulu le garder. Malgré son arrogance.


	3. Chap 3

**Blue Bottled Belly Dancers and other fine myths  
Part 3**

La nuit était bien avancée quand je décidai finalement que je devais, comme tout bon touriste, prendre un peu de repos. J'avais après tout pris un vol, m'étais installé à l'hôtel, et était reparti dehors à nouveau pour explorer. J'étais fatigué après une longue journée, même s'il semblait que plusieurs jours s'étaient de fait écoulés.

Heero s'était installé avec son menton sur sa paume, regardant à travers la fenêtre les lumières de la ville qui s'éteignaient et s'allumaient alors que le matin approchait. Je me glissai du lit aussi silencieusement que je pus et allais jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je sentais mauvais après une journée pleine d'évènements.

La douche était aussi somptueuse que toutes celles que j'avais vu, il y avait aussi une large baignoire, et un miroir qui lui faisait face. Ainsi que des serviettes douces et duveuteuses empilées et même des produits de bains locaux. Je soupirai de pur bonheur. En quelques instants, j'étais nu et m'asseyais dans la baignoire qui s'emplissait, tenant avec précaution ma natte hors de l'eau pour l'empêcher de se mouiller.Parfois il était tentant de juste attacher la maudite chose au barreau au dessus de ma tête plutôt que de la tenir .

Je m'étais juste installé et avais juste levé mes pieds sur le bord, plongeant un peu plus bas dans l'eau, quand le Djiinn entra. Sans frapper, mais même, est-ce que les Djiinns savent ce que sont les manières ? Considérant que j'étais complétement nu, je pense que j'ai assez bien pris en main la situation. Je plongeai dans l'eau, notant seulement après que l'eau était parfaitement claire, et que ma manoeuvre d'évasion était vaine. Après avoir crachoté et m'être relevé pour respirer, je le regardai pour découvrir qu'il reposait contre le bord du lavabo et me regardait avec amusement. Je me revêtis d'un manteau imaginaire d'indifférence et essayai de recouvrir ma dignité. " Est-ce que tous les Djiiinns ont d'aussi mauvaises manières que les tiennes "

Il pencha la tête et me regarda. Ses yeux semblaient plus doux maintenant, et je me sentis rougir sous son examen minutieux. Je me retrouvai à remplir le silence avec un bavardage vide, juste pour détourner son regard d'une manière ou d'une autre. " Tu aurais pu au moins frapper . Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je me sentais sale, alors j'ai pensé prendre un bain ." Tout au long de ma vague et superficielle tentative de dialoguer, il ne répondit pas. Si possible, ses yeux était devenus plus dangereux d'une certaine façon. Prédateur.

Mon Djiinnà moi. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire sentir comme si j'étais une pièce de viande . Je me redressai et essayai d'arrêter de rougir . " Y avait-il quelque chose que tu voulais dire ? Ou essayes-tu juste de me faire souhaiter que tu t'en ailles " Je redressai la tête et durcis mes yeux.

" Modeste humain." Il ricana, et je recommençai à rougir complètement à nouveau. " Tu n'as pas encore utulisé ton premier souhait ."

Je me retournai dans la baignoire,et me penchai contre le bord, posant ma tête sur mes paumes .

" Mon premier souhait hmmm ? Je veux vraiment en savoir plus sur toi . Parle-moi de toi Heero." Et j'espérai que cela me distrairait assez pour que je ne m'inquiète pas du fait que je sois nu dans une baignoire à parler à un Djiinn.

Ca n'aidait pas qu'il me dominait dans la salle de bain, me faisant sentir plus petit que je ne l'étais réellement. En fait, je ne suis pas une si petite personne que ça, mais Heero me faisait me sentir positivement miniscule. Je levai mes yeux sur lui , bloquant nos regards. " Pourquoi dois-tu être si diablement grand au fait "

Il cilla et puis...bien c'était étrange. Une minute, il était là à me dominer de sa taille et à me faire sentir petit , et la minute d'après il était...de ma taille. Il était exactement pareil, seulement pas aussi grand. Ca ne changeait pas sa présence malgré tout, c'était comme s'il était toujours plus grand que moi d'une certaine manière. Mais c'était plus confortable, et au moins maintenant, je n'avais pas à lever mon regard trop haut, mon cou avait commencé à me faire mal. " Beaucoup mieux." Je murmurai.

Et il me sourit. Un lent, doux sourire qui me fit me sentir chaud et encore plus nu que je ne l'étais déjà. " Tu me rappelles une prêtresse de Bast. Elle se baignait pendant des heures et me parlait du bord de sa baignoire."

" Bast ? Tu veux dire Bastet "

" Oui, elle était connu sous ces deux noms, parfois aussi elle était vu comme le côté bienfaisant de la déesse-lionne Sekhmet. Ma prêtresse était très adorée, elle ne s'est jamais décidé sur un voeu et me garda simplement près d'elle comme un compagnon."

J'étais choqué, l'entendre dire qu'il était aussi vieux que les sables de tous les désertsétait une chose. Mais entendre parler de lui vivant au temps des ancients egyptiens était une réalité complètement nouvelle. C'était fascinant. " Avait-elle des chats alors "

Il me sourit encore, se glissant à genoux et se pressant contre le vanité. "Beaucoup, ils erraient dans le temple tout entier, le bruit constant et l'odeur de chacun était très particulier."

" Comment ça " Je me penchai un peu plus par dessus la baignoire, posant mes coudes contre le bord et ma tête contre la surface lisse pour le regarder.

" Chacun avait une odeur et une voix, et le mélange de chacun d'entre eux était comme un grand choeur à la déesse chatte. C'est ce que Inéa disait que c'était. Une prière pour sa déesse."

Je pensai à quelque chose et je ruminais dessus avant de demander ." As-tu déjà eu du sexe avec un des tes maitres " J'avais été curieux, pas de sommeil, pas de nourriture, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Et l'amour après tout, prend plusieurs figures et plusieurs formes . Il avait semblé aimer ces différents maitres, et je me demandais juste jusqu'à quel point et de quelles manières. A ma surprise , il semblait embarrassé. Ca d'une persone qui avait chargé dans mon bain sans un scrupule.

" Oui. Certains l'ont souhaité, et d'autres le voulaient." Il détourna le regard un moment, et je réalisai que ceux qui l'avaient souhaitéétaient probablement pas ceux qu'il aurait choisi. Ce n'était pas une belle pensée, mais j'aurais parié qu'elle était vraie.

" Est-ce quelque uns t'ont jamais aimé " Il était quatre heures du matin et selon mon horloge interne, c'était une heure complètement différente. Mes questions, je dois l'admettre, devenaient un peu plus ouvertes et audacieuses.

" Oui, et j'ai aimé beaucoup d'entre eux . Tu sembles curieux à ce sujet."

Je hochai la tête, le regardant à travers le bord de la baignoire. " Je le suis." Je n'ai rien dit de plus, atttendant de voir comment il répondrait. Malgré tout, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se penche avec ce regard fieuvreux et qu'il m'embrasse. Ca, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que ses lèvres touchaient les miennes, et quelques secondes à peine après qu'elles m'aient éffleuré, un choc me parcourut le long du dos. Embrasser le Djiinn allait en haut de ma liste des choses favorites à faire.

Après quelques secondes, il s'éloigna et fixa mes yeux - sans aucun doute - vitreux. " La curiosité peut être dangereuse humain."

Cela le fit. " Arrête de m'appeler humain ! J'ai un nom." Je me repoussai et débouchai la baignoire , me levant et attrapant une serviette. " Maudit Djiinn." Je lui lançai un regard mauvais. " Va attendre dans l'autre pièce, si tu veux bien"

Il me fixa du regard un moment assis sur le sol, et puis il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, alors qu'elle se refermait juste derrière lui, j'aurais pu juré entendre un doux " Oui maitre." Ca me fit me sentir...bizarre.

* * *

Il était de retour à la fenêtre quand je revins de la salle de bain. Il semblait différent dans la presque obscurité de la pièce, regardant la lumière douce à l'horizon alors que le soleil commençait son réveil pour la journée. Je fouillai dans mon sac et sortis une paire de shorts à mettre , je lui lançai un regard, et puis je sortis aussi bien un t-shirt. Normalement je dormais nu, mais juste le regarder me donnait le besoin d'être aussi habillé que possible. Si j'avais eu une paire de pyjamas en flanelle, je l'aurais mis, malgré la chaleur.

Sans dire un mot je me glissai sous le drap et la mince couverture, les ramenant sous mon menton et essayant de ne pas le regarder. Je me demandais à quoi il pensait, puis je me tournais et me recroquevillai sur le côté, fixant le mur à la place . Mon esprit continuait de rejouer ce baiser, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il signifiait, s'il signifait quelque chose. Finalement, je réussis à m'endormir.

* * *

Il semblaite être tard dans l'après-midi quand je me réveillai à nouveau. Je m'étais presque à demi attendu aux bras qui s'étaient enroulés autour de moi. Et ils ne me dérangeaient pas du tout. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma nuque, et je réalisais qu'il était toujours de ma taille. Je me demandais si d'une certaine manière il dormait, mais je savais qu'il ne le faisait pas. Puis je me demandais s'il savait que j'étais éveillé. Il répondit à cette question quelques secondes après que je l'ai pensé.

"Tu n'es même pas silencieux dans ton sommeil ." Dit sa voix tout près de mon oreille. Je me retournais lentement, ne notant pas jusqu'à la fin, que nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mon corps pressé fermement contre le sien. Je ne bougeai pas.

" Que fais-tu dans mon lit ? Je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin de dormir " Ma respiration vient en un doux souffle sur le dernier mot alors qu'il bougeait légèrement.

" Tu pleurais. Tu semblais effrayer de quelque chose." Il ricana et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son nez effleure le mien. " Tu t'es calmé quand j'ai caressé ton dos, maitre " Je reculai quand il m'appela maitre.

" S'il te plait, arrête de m'appeler humain et maitre, mon nom est Duo. Ok "

Il cilla et recula un peu pour me regarder.

" Duo. J'ai l'impression d'être...horrible d'une certaine manière quand tu m'appelles maitre, et ça me dégrade juste quand tu m'appeles humain. Je suis humain, et il n'y a rien de mal avec ça. Je suis peutêtre ton " maitre" mais... ne m'appeles pas comme ça non plus." Je finis faiblement, baissant les yeuxévitant son regard.

Il fut silencieux pour un long moment. Puis mon estomac grogna, je le sentis bouger et reculer. Levant les yeux, je le regardai fixé furieusement mon ventre . Sans même qu'il ne fasse un geste, je me retrouvai assis à une table qui était apparu de nulle part, au milieu de la chambre d'hôtel. Je cillai.

"Cccomment...comment as-tu fait ça "

De la nourriture apparut sur la table, des oeufs, du bacon, et des tranches de fruits, du pain, des patisseries, et du café dans un sombre pot laqué. L'odeur était divine. Mon estomac fit un autre grognement devant l'offre. Heero s'assis en face de moi dans une chaise qui n'avait pas été là l'instant d'avant. Il me fixa du regard en silence.

"Merci Heero." Je baissai les yeux à nouveau sur la table, prenant la fourchette qui reposait là . " Merci beaucoup." Et quand je relevai les yeux, il me souriait à nouveau. Je lui souris.


	4. Chap 4

**Blabla de la traductrice** : Voici le chap 4, je dois avouer que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances dans ma traduction, pour être sûr de vous livrer régulièrement des uptades et combler d'éventuelles périodes de vide dans mon envie de traduire. Puis je voudrais m'excuser pour les fautes, lourdeurs de traductions que vous rencontrerez tout au long de toutes mes traductions. Je m'en rends compte parfois et tente de les corrigerà d'autres moments ça me passe sous le nez , ou je n'arrive tout simplement pas à trouver une expression plus légère et convenable . J'espère que vous appréciez tout de même cette jolie histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Blue Bottled Belly Dancers and other fine myths  
Part 4**

J'étais en train de prendre une autre tasse d'un fort et dense café turque quand je réalisai qu' Heero mangeait aussi . Je le regardai par dessus la fine tasse de chine . Il était en train de prendre délicatement des tranches de fruits d'un bol, il semblait apprécier goûter à chaque genre. J'avais pensé qu'il ne mangerait pas, même s'il ne l'avait jamais actuellement dit . Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il dormait aussi ? Etait-il plus humain que je ne l'avais en premier réalisé " Qu'es-tu au juste "

Il leva les yeux, recontrant mon regard. " Un Djiinn."

" Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu' exactement un Djiinn"

" Une créature de la nature, du désert. Avant nous n'avions pas d'âmes..." Il s'arrêta, et sembla distant, puis il pris une tasse de café qui apparu sur la table et la but avec une expression pensive.

Si je ne savais vraiment pas mieux, j'aurais dit qu'il était timide. Mais je savais mieux que ça, je devais. J'avais recherché dans ma mémoire des vagues morceaux d'info et des faits sur les Djiinns, depuis la nuit dernière, mettant petit à petit les pièces ensembles . Avec eux, c'était toujours oeil pour oeil , c'était comment ils vous traitaient. Si vous étiez gentils, alors ils l'étaient aussi. Les mauvais tours étaient joués à ceux qui le méritaient vraiment. Alors la question était, comment ce Djiin jugerait-il mes actions ? Je levai les yeux de mon examen minutieux de la nappe et notai qu'il était en train de me regarder à nouveau. " Tu restes avec moi jusqu'à ce que je fasse tous mes souhaits, pas vrai ? Tu ne peux pas me quitter jusque là ." Il hocha la tête, et je pouvais dire, que maintenant il était en train de se demander ce que je pensais.

La table disparut et je posai presque ma tasse dans l'air vide. Je lui lançai un regard surpris, et je me retrouvai assis sur le lit, la tasse de café toujours à la main.

" Pourrais-tu au moins me prévenir quand tu vas faire ça " C'était un choc pour mon système et je ne savais pas combien de fois je pourrais le prendre. Ce n'était pas que ça me dérangeait d'être bougé comme une poupée , mais un avertissement aurait été sympa. Je réalisai alors que j'étais assis là, la tasse reposant sur ma cuisse, que je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire.

Quand j'étais arrivé à Istanbul j'avais eu un plan, mais tout mes plans semblaient être passés par la fenêtre avec l'ouverture de la bouteille d'Heero. J'avais seulement deux semaines ici, et malgré tout, tout ce que je voulais faire était resté à l'hôtel et en découvrir plus sur mon Djiinn. C'était un dilemme. Explorer la ville, ou explorer le Djiinn. Et je me demandai s'il y avait un moyen de faire les deux.

" Tu peux créer des choses à partir de rien." Je dis finalement, le statuant comme un fait. " Peux-tu aussi créer des vetêments" Je levai un main, craignant de me retrouver portant quelque chose que je ne portais pas un instant auparavent. " Ce que je veux dire c'est, peux-tu mettre quelque chose qui soit un peu moins..." Je fis un geste vers son pantalon presque transparent, qui se changèrent sous mes yeux en quelque chose de défintivement moins transparent . " Beaucoup mieux, que dirais-tu d'une chemise " Sa poitrine se couvrit d'un t-shirt noir serré qui se glissa sous son pantalon kaki . " Chaussures" Je regardai ses pieds pour découvrir qu'il portait déjà une paire de sandales.Des sandales ? Bien, j'eu un haussement d'épaule mental, n'importe quoi dans lequel il était confortable.

Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'un problème . Aucune des personnes que j'avais rencontré avait des yeux comme les siens, c'était simplement une couleur qui n'existait pas dans la nature, ou même dans des lentilles de contact. C'était un bleu cobalt qui s'apparentait au pot de Vicks vapor rub, un bleu qui miroitait avec un fil de lumière ajouté .

" Sais-tu ce que sont des lunettes de soleil " Et une paire de lunettes avec des petites verres ovales couvrirent ses yeux , même si les étranges verres semblaient d'un siècle trop vieux. J'allais à mon sac à dos et extirpai ma propre paire, les tenant pour qu'il puissent les voir. " Peutêtre une paire qui ressemble un peu plus à celle-ci " Il hocha la tête, et les verres classiques se changèrent légèrement, devenant d'un style plus Lennon-esque ( John Lennon ? lol ) . Je le parcourus de la tête aux pieds . Il semblait aussi humain qu'il pourrait jamais l'être. Même s'il semblait toujours avoir une présence plus large que son corps actuel . Je haussai des épaules, peutêtre que ça garderait la foule au loin .

" Ca devra aller, maintenant mes propres vêtements" Je sortis un t-shirt et une paire de jeans pour la journée. Ce ne fut qu à demi-chemin de la sallle de bains que je notai que je tenais mon short et t-shirt et que j'étais habillé des vêtements que je portais quelques minutes auparavent à la main. Ca allait définitivement prendre quelque temps avant que je ne m'habitue.

* * *

Heero était étrangement silencieux alors que nous marchions au milieu des stands et de la foule du grand bazar. Ce dernier ne semblait pas contenir la même excitation qu'il avait contenu pour moi avant. Certainement, rien en Istanbul avait changé. C'était ce que je ressentais pour l'endroit qui avait changé. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'un endroit simplement exotique, alors que j'avais Heero ?

Le soleil était en train de se coucher trop rapidement à mon goût, même si en fait j'avais passé la plupart de la journée au lit. La journée semblait néanmoins s'être passée trop vite. Je tournai le dos à un autre stand vendant des objets turques rares, et prenant la main d'Heero, le poussait vers l'hôtel avec moi. Je me sentais le besoin d'une douche et d'un peu de relaxation. C'était le Djiinn, il me rendait nerveux et excité tout à la fois, incapable de faire face aux choses comme je le faisais normalement.Il y avait une solution, je savais qu'il devait en avoir une, mais quelle était-elle ?

L'hôtel se dressait devant moi et je m'arrêtai, tenant encore sa main dans la mienne. Je levai le regard vers les fenêtres, puis à la rue pendant un moment. Je regardai par dessus mon épaule, et rencontrai les yeux d'Heero à travers les sombres verres qu'il portait toujours. " Dis-moi", je le tirai plus près, jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres à peine séparent nos visages dans la poussière qui s'accumulait . " Quand es-tu sorti pour la dernière fois pour manger?"

* * *

Je nous trouvai un restaurant avec vue sur le Bosphore, la vue au dessus de l'eau sombre était intensifié par les rayons de lumière. Puis je fis l'erreur de demander quelques bouteilles de vin avec le dîner. Je ne pense pas que ça ait atténué les saveurs en aucune façon , mais ça réussit à me rendre étourdi pour le reste de la soirée. La première chose que j'ordonnai après le vin fut quelques mezes, ou apéritifs. Dans notre cas, ce fut du pain au vin, de la pita avec de l'hummus , des olives noires et des petits canapés avec différentes farces.

Heero semblait apprécier la nourriture à fond, et cela me fit me demander encore une fois, exactement jusqu'à quel point je l'avais mal jugé. Cela me faisait me demander aussi s'il m'avait mal jugé ou pas de la même manière. Je l'avais regardé comme un Djiiinn, pas un homme. Et peutêtre qu'il m'avait vu comme un simple humain. " Dis m'en plus sur ta vie " Je demandai à travers le bruit du restaurant.

Il y avait un divertissement en live durant notre repas, de la musique et des chansons qui empêchaient toute forme de conversation. Les gens semblaient donner de l'argent au chanteur pour qu'il arrête de chanter. Je sortis quelques billets juste au cas où, puis je retournai mon attention vers Heero.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Veux-tu que je parle de mes nombreux maitres ? Des années passées dans la bouteille " Il regarda un des hors d'oeuvres fourrés - je n'étais toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur - puis il en mangea un, ses yeux fixés sur mon visage.

" Ok, bien, je suppose que je veux juste en savoir plus sur toi. Je veux dire qu' est-ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de ta bouteille ? Je mourrai de curiosité de savoir." Je pris une autre gorgée de vin. Il n'attaquait pas la nourriture, c'était plus comme s'il lui faisait la cour.Il ne se jettait pas dessus, c'était dur de décrire ce qu'il faisait exactement. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un long moment, mais qu'il trouvait toujours qu'il n'avait pas faim, et malgré tout il voulait tout goûter même sans appétit.

" La bouteille ." Il renifla" la bouteille est vide, même quand je suis dedans." Il me pencha à travers la table et me fixa . " Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'en parle comme de l'oubli. Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur de cette chose sauf la mort . Quand je suis là, je suis mort. C'est ce qu'il y a dans la bouteille." Il grinça les derniers mots à travers des dents serrées.

Ca expliquait quelques petites choses, okça expliquait presque tout. " Rien d'étonnant ." Je dis doucement, et me reposant contre mon siège, je vidai le reste de mon verre. Quel enfer il doit vivre là dedans. Mais sans le répit que même l'enfer peut donner , juste un oubli et une vie qui ne finissait jamais. D'une certaine manièreça devait être comme la réincarnation, seulement vous ne changiez jamais, mais tout autour le faisait. " Tout est mieux que ça huh "

"Presque."

"Qu-est-ce qui pourrait être pire que la mort "

"La vie."

"Mais comment? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais humain. Est-ce que tu ressens la douleur ? Quand tu te coupes,est-ce que tu saignes ? Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle tu essayes constamment de séparer ton existence de la mienne en m'appelant humain, comme si tu étais différent ou meilleur que je ne suis ."

" Je saigne, je ressens la douleur, les émotions. La seule différence je suppose, c'est que tout semble plus distant. C'est comme si je sentais les choses à travers un mur."

Je lui remplis un verre de vin et le lui tendit, puis je remplis un autre verre pour moi." Quel est le point alors ? Si tu ne peux rien ressentir complètement "

Il se reposa contre sa chaise, son verre à la main. " Essayer de le ressentir. Je ne saurai jamais quand le mur tombera et que je pourrai tout ressentir. Alors je dois essayer tout le temps, c'est comme une quête, un agenda, une mission que je dois remplir. Le prix est de tout ressentir complètement."

" Mais comment " C'était comme si nous étions en train de partager quelques grands secrets. Nichés tout les deux contre la table, parlant par des murmures à travers elle. " As-tu déjà réussi à sentir sans ton "mur" auparavent"

" Oh oui, il y a quelques siècles. C'est comme si j'avais été taquiné par le cosmos. Comme si on m'avait donné un morceau." Il s'arrêta et choisit avec précaution un autre canapé. " Mais jamais le repas tout entier." Il engloutit le petit canapé dans sa bouche et mâcha pour un moment . " Ceux là sont aux moutons au fait ."

" Uh, merci. Je me demandais ce que c'était." Je pris un autre morceau . " Je pense que ceux -ci sont juste du riz avec des épices. Alors dans toute cette quête ou mission que tu as, est-ce personne n'a jamais voulu te relâcher ? Ou t'aider à en sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre "

" Non."

Je cillai et grignotai. " Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne sembles pas si mauvais. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un a dû te vouloir pour lui tout seul à un moment."

" Ils me voulaient, mais pas pour moi-même. Ils me voulaient pour le sexe, ou comme une arme, un outil à utiliser simplement. Personne ne m'a jamais voulu pour rien du tout ."

Pour quelqu'un qui affirmait ne ressentir les choses qu'à travers une barrière, il savait vraiment comment sembler triste. S'il ressentait seulement à demi, je pouvais seulement imaginer combien il était capable de ressentir vraiment. " Je t'aime bien."

Il rit. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et me rit au nez. Des larmes glissaient de ses yeux alors qu'il riait fort, et quelques clients s'arrêtèrent de manger pour nous regarder.

" Je le pense vraiment " Je dis avec sincérité, essayant d'arrêter ce rire sans joie.

" T-tu peux le penser , mais est-c-ce v-vraiment vrai " Il réussit à haleter.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire que oui bien sûr , quand je m'arrêtai et réflichissait à ce qu'il venait juste de demander . Je l'avais vraiment pensé, mais est-ce je l'aimais à cause de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour moi ? Ou est-ce que je l'aimais pour lui-même ?Et est-ce qu'une part de cette appréciation était à cause de ses pouvoirs ? Il y avait juste trop de questions sans réponses. " Je pense que je t'aime bien , parce que tu es qui tu es."

Il se calma jusqu'il ait seulement quelques légers gloussements, même si ses yeux à travers les lunettes de soleil, semblaient briller d'un rire caché . " Est-ce que tu ne veux pas la gloire, la fortune, et l'amour ? Ne veux-tu pas ce que tout les humains veulent ? Oses me dire que tu es si différent du reste de la race humaine "

" J'ai de l'argent, et j'ai la gloire, pour l'amour, je l'aurai quand le temps viendra. Alors, je n'ai pas besoin de ce que tout le monde veux, parce que je suis déjà parti et je l'ai gagné par moi-même."

"Bien, tu es peutêtre d'une plus rare ligne. Quels sont tes souhaits alors " Il me regarda à travers son verre de vin, ses lèvres se contractant toujours .

" Je souhaite... hey, n'essaye pas de me rouler comme ça " Je lui lançai un regard mauvais, gesturant avec un morceau de pita. " C'était un mauvais tour, je pensais que tu n'allais plus essayer de me rouler comme ça ."

"Oui maitre." Il hocha la tête, cette joie secrète dansant toujours dans ses yeux." Comment se fait-il que tu aies déjà ce que la plupart des gens ne font que rêver "

C'était une question inattendue. Jusque là j'avais toujours été celui qui allait à la pêche, posant des questions personnelles. Une question de lui était quelque chose de nouveau. " J'ai travaillé pour les avoir. Je suis écrivain."

" De tous les arts dans lesquels les sages excellentécrire bien est le chef d'oeuvre de la nature" Il cita.

" Oui, je ne dirais pas que je suis aussi bien, mais ça m'a rapporté ce que je voulais." Je haussai des épaule et lançai un regard à mon verre de vin vide surpris. Je pris la bouteille de vin et la secouai avec affliction, elle était vide aussi . " Ca m'a même rapporté le droit de me saouler dans d'étranges pays, vois-tu notre serveur quelque part "


	5. Chap 5

**Notes :** Chapitre cinq de la traduction de la fic de Clarisage. Changement de rating. Petit lime et petit bondage entre rêve et réalité.

* * *

**Blue Bottled Belly Dancers and other fine myths  
Part 5**

J'étais en train de rêver, je savais que je rêvais. Parfois vous pouvez dire quand ce n'est pas réel, quand ça ne peut pas l'être. C'était l'un de ces rêves.

J'étais en train de flotter dans le noir, dans un cocon d'une chaleur sombre. C'était comme l'espace dans les étoiles et le vide, comme la chute libre sans la chute. Ce qui était étrange au sujet de tout çaétait que je pouvais me voir, mais je ne pouvais rien voir d'autre, juste cette obscurité solide enveloppée autour de moi. Je savais que c'était un rêve, mais ça semblait si réel .

Quand je décidai finalement que c'était juste un rêve étrange, il devint encore plus étrange. Ma vision me laissa voir quelque chose, mon ouie me laissa entendre le bruit qu'ils faisaient. De longs tissus de soie descendaient, mais comment quelque chose pouvait descendre sans gravité... mais ces choses le faisaient d'une certaine façon. Le bruit qu'ils faisaient était le léger murmure de la peau contre la peau, alors qu'ils descendaient de là où ils venaient.

Je regardai avec fascination alors que le doux tissu glissait autour du bout de mes doigts, et c'était chaud. Ils glissèrent le long de mes poignets, le long de mes bras et puis il se ressérèrent légèrement. Et je réalisai que j'était tenu en place par ces long tissus de soie .Je n'étais pas effrayé malgré tout, j'aimais ça . Ca semblait plus réconfortant qu' emprisonnant, et il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment sensuel au sujet de la sensation de ce tissu chaud, comme le toucher d'une personne presque. Presque.

Les rêves sont une des choses les plus étranges , ils vous disent ce que vous êtes vraiment, ce que vous désirez vraiment. Je me demandais alors même que j'étais en train d'avoir celui-ci, ce que tout cela signifiait. Qu'est -ce que mon subconscient essayait de me dire ? J'eus ma réponse assez tôt.

D'autres tissus en soie vinrent d'en dessous, s'enroulant autour de mon pied et se glissant jusqu'à la cheville , puis plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient une prise ferme sur mes genoux, puis mes cuisses, et ils se resserrèrent légèrement. Attaché, et je n'avais toujours pas peur. Je savais que c'était un rêve.

Je reposais, ou flottais, dans cette obscurité de toujours, attaché par ces longs liens en soie, tenu en place pour l'éternité. Ce fut quand je sentis la main. Je ne pouvais pas la voir malgré tout, juste la sentir.

Elle semblait si incroyablement réelle, juste un doigt pour commencer, glissant sur ma joue, puis mon nez, puis en bas sur mes lèvres. J'ouvris la bouche légèrement et elle tappota mes dents, touchant brièvement ma langue. Puis elle glissa le long de mon cou, dansant au dessus de ma clavicule et glissant derrière ma tête pour caresser les fines mèches de ma nuque. Je frissonnais, et le doigt devint soudainement une main, une main chaude , ferme, glissant le long de mon dos, et puis caressant ma taille et mon estomac.

Une autre main joignit la première et les deux commencèrent à travers la longueur de mon corps, glissant autour et au dessus de chaque courbe et surface plaine, jusqu'à ce que je sois tellement conscient de ma propre peau que je pouvais à peine me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. J'étais devenu désespéré de sentir la pleine chaleur du reste de ce corps insaisisable. Je voulais toucher mais je ne pouvais même pas voir. Je me tordis dans mes liens de soie, attendant le reste . Je savais qu'il devait y en avoir plus, j'espérais juste que ce ne serait pas un de ces rêves où vous vous réveillez juste avant la bonne partie.

Je savais que c'étais un rêve. Et dans les rêves, vous aviez un certain niveau de contrôle, normalement. Ce rêve ne me donnait aucun contrôle, il me le prenait au lieu de ça .

Quand je sentis les lèvres se presser contre mon cou je gémis, et je ne fut pas surpris du tout quand je ne l'entendis pas. Cela continua, tout ce que je sentis pour une éternité de torture fut ces lèvres chaudes et ces mains sur ma chaire, trainant de doux chemins, ne s'attardant jamais, juste... effleurant, caressant, presque un massage, ou une adoration. Comme si mon corps était devenu un temple, et ces mains et cette bouche étaient ses ouailles.

Ce qui me rendit fou fut le fait que les deux, pendant qu'elles m'adoraient, ne semblaient jamais toucher ce que je voulais qu'elles touchent le plus. Dans cet aspect, c'était vraiment un rêve, un rêve seul pouvait être aussi pervers. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, ne pouvais pas mendier avec mon corps pour avoir plus , je ne pouvais même pas me cambrer ou me tortiller, j'étais retenu si fermement. Aucun son ne s'échappait de ma bouche, alors je ne pouvais pas plaider, je ne pouvais pas voir mon bourreau invisible , alors je ne pouvais pas supplier avec mes yeux. C'était l'enfer et le paradis à la fois.

Je commençai à lutter, non pas parce que je n'aimais pas ça, mais parce que j'en voulais plus . J'essayai de bouger, de rouler, d'arracher le tissu de là où il était attaché. Je criais, criais dans le vide qui m'entourait, criais à cet amant invisible. Ce fut bien sûr, là où je me réveillai. Je savais que c'était un rêve. Mais ce à quoi je ne m'étais pas attendu était qu'il soit aussi réel, d'une certaine façon .

Apparemment , mes cheveux s'étaient défaits pendant que je dormais, glissant hors de ma longue natte habituelle. Puis il semblerait que je me sois étiré, ou quelque chose comme ça, et mes mains s'étaient emmêlées dans la masse de cheveux. Puis j'avais roulé, et enchevêtré mes jambes dans les draps et couvertures jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger. Les mains et la bouche étaient réelles toutefois. Parce que quand je m'éveillais finalement de toute ma lutte , je me retrouvai à fixer une paire d'yeux , très bleu, très étourdissante.

* * *

Ce dont je me souvenais après le restaurant était d'être très saoul. J'avais commencé avec un bourdonnement agréable, mangeant goulument les petits canapés et buvant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je voulais être saoul si désespéremment, mais je le voulais. Je pense, ou plutôt, je sais, que c'était probablement Heero qui m'avais fait me sentir ainsi. Je devais me sortir de mes émotions d'une façon ou d'une autre, et je pensais que l'alcool le ferait pour moi . Je ne m'ennuyais pas à penser que le fait que normalement quand une personne est saoule, l'alcool ne fait rien d'autre que couvrir les émotions. Alors, je fus complètement bombardé.

Bien sûr la dernière chose qu'on doit probablement faire dans un pays étranger, en compagnie d'un étranger en plus était de se saouler, mais j'avais toujours aimé faire les choses qu'on n'était pas supposé faire. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussi à payer le repas et sortir du restaurant et descendre la rue. Je savais qu'Heero m'avait aidé malgré tout. Parce que je me souvenais d'une manière frappante trébucher à un moment, et il me retint un instant un plus long que nécessaire pour m'empêcher de tomber.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous sommes revenus à l'hôtel, je dis nous, mais réelllement, j'ai réussi à revenir. Heero n'a jamais montré le signe qu'il soit saoul, malgré tout il m'avait aidé à finir trois bouteilles de vin. Je suppose juste qu'un Djiinn était capable de tenir l'alcool et plus encore.

Je me souviens de l'avoir effleurer intentionnellement alors que nous montions les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre, tombant contre lui sans raison alors que nous passions à travers la porte. Je m'assis sur le lit et enlevai mes chaussures, les jetant dans un coin. Je me souvenais d'Heero se tenant au milieu de la chambre et me regardant juste, comme si j'étais la chose la plus fascinante qu'il avait jamais vu. Je ne m'en étais pas soucié pourtant, et j'avais enlevé mon t-shirt et mon jeans sans une pensée, les jetant comme mes chaussures. L'instant d'après, j'étais en train de rêver.

* * *

Donc je me retrouvais encore une fois à fixer les yeux les plus exotiques que j'avais jamais vu. Ma première pensée fut du genre" Que diable penses-tu que tu es en train de faire " Je le dis aussi à haute voix et j'eus le rare plaisir de voir le Djiinn rougir .

J'étais là, ligoté, avec lui au dessus de moi , ses mains reposant toujours contre ma peau, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne. " J'ai hâte que tu m'expliques ceci." Je dis sèchement, essayant de me tortiller hors des couvertures emmêlées seulement pour découvrir qu'elles ne bougeaient pas. Ce qui était étrange, normalement une couverture aurait fini par se désemmêler d'elle-même et m'aurait relâché. Sans mentionner le fait que, quand est-ce que je m'étais autant emmêlé les bras dans mes propres cheveux que je ne pouvais pas les bouger " Tu as fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas "

" Oui, mais tu sembles aimer ça ."

Je le fixai, il n'y avait pas la moindre nuance de remord dans sa voix, il semblait au contraire satisfait de lui-même. " Comment fais-tu ça " Soudainement, je n'étais plus sûr de ce que j'étais en train de demander,et il semblait le savoir.

" Je ne fais simplement que te tenir en place , c'est toi qui veut être là ."

"Non." Même à mes propres oreillesça ressemblait à un déni pitoyable. Il le savait, je pouvais le dire par le fait qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, il savait que je mentais. " Pourquoi fais-tu ça " je demandai doucement, regardant son visage.

Il se pencha à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent juste les miennes. " Parce que tu veux que je le fasse."

Ma tête tournait, et non pas à cause du vin. Je me sentais étourdi par l'anticipation, nerveux avec l'attente. Puis je réalisai que je n'étais pas saoul, et que je n'avais pas de gueule de bois, ce qui était étrange tout fait considéré. " Je ne sais pas ce que je veux."

" Je sais."

Il ricanna, et je reculai légèrement quand je sentis sa bouche si près de la mienne.

" Dois-je faire un voeu pour te faire arrêter ? Je veux dire on vient juste de se rencontrer, et je ne suis pas si rapide que ça. De plus, tu prends avantages de ma condition."

Ses lèvres se se posèrent sur mon cou et je fermai les yeux, rejetant ma tête en arrière. Tout le déni du monde n'allait pas m'aider, j'aimais beaucoup trop ça.

" Quelle condition" il s'arrêta et leva la tête" Maitre"

" Oh mon Dieu" C'était étrange comme ce nom traverse tes lèvres si facilement dans ces situations" mon ivresse... je ne peux plus la sentir,mais je sais que je devrais être saoul."

"Tu n'es pas saoul." Il sourit et se baissa à nouveau, se frottant contre mon corps à travers les couvertures qui m'enveloppaient et me liaient.

"Je..je devrais l'être." Je ne pouvais pas penser, je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je voulais l'arrêter, une raison pour laquelle ceci était incorrect. Trop vite.Beaucoup trop. Mais je ne m'en souciais plus. " Qu'est-ce que tu me fais "

"Seulement ce que tu veux."

" Je ne veux pas ça."

Pitoyable, c'est ce que j'étais. Parce que je le voulais, je le voulais lui. Je ne me souciais pas que je le connaisse seulement depuis deux jours, je le voulais tout de même. Mon Djiinn. Tout à moi. " Tu es en train de prendre avantage de.." Je m'arrêtai alors que sa langue traçait une ligne le long de mon cou. " Oh mon Dieu..."

" Prendre avantage de troi " Il se souleva sur ses coudes et eut un ricannement, frottant ses hanches contre les miennes. Mon corps me trahit complètement en poussant contre lui. " Oui je peux dire que tu ne veux pas ça ."

" Relâche moi "

" Non" Sa bouche pris à nouveau d'assaut mon cou. " Je t'ai exactement là où je te veux, humain." Il rit doucement et me mordit l'épaule. " Si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête , fais un voeu pour ça."

Je pouvais sentir les os de son bassin, la chaleur de son érection pressée contre moi, il sourit encore et roula ses hanches.

" Ce n'est pas...juste...seigneur arrête ça... je ne peux pas penser."

"Fais le voeu de m'arrêter" il murmura , et je sentis la courbe de ses lèvres alors qu'il m'embrassait.

Si j'avais pensé que je ne pouvais pas me concentrer avant, la sensation de sa bouche contre la mienne me défit complètement. Mais je suppose qu'après quelques centaines d'années de vie , on apprend comment tout faire extrêment bien.

Les Djiinn sont les maitres de l'inattendu, au moins celui là l'était. Et la seule chose que je n'avais pas espéré de lui fut qu'il arrête. Il semblait si intense, comme si rien à part un souhait ne pouvait le détourner de son chemin . J'avais renoncé à le faire changer d'avis, mon propre esprit s'étant transformé en gelée quand il m'avait embrassé. Je fut surpris de m'entendre dire " Non", alors qu'il s'éloignait, les draps entourant mes jambes se relâchant soudainement, mes cheveux relâchant mes mains.

Ce qui est drôle...fut que tout ce temps, j'avais pensé m'être éveillé de mon rêve. Seulement, quand j'ouvris les yeux, Heero était debout près de la fenêtre, regardant l'aube. Est-ce que tout cela avait été un simple rêve ?

Je secouais la tête, et découvris avec horreur que j'avais une gueule de bois de la taille d'un large pays, elle n'avait pas été là il y a quelques minutes. Ca devait être un rêve. C'est juste, normalement vous savez quand c'est un rêve et quand c'est réel. Et là, sur mon épaule, quand je trébuchais dans la salle de bain et regardai dans le miroir, il y avait une lègère empreinte de dent. Apparemment j'avais des rêves avec morsure .

* * *

A suivre...


	6. Chap 6

**Blue Bottled Belly Dancers and other fine myths  
Part 6**

Une douche éclaircit le gros de ma gueule de bois et de ma migraine, et la nourriture aida à les faire disparaitre complètement. Trois heures après que je me sois réveillé de mes étranges rêves, je me sentais à nouveau presque normal. Malgré tout, je me posais des questions. Si la morsure avait été réelle, quoi d'autres l'avaient été ? Et Heero n'agissait pas tout à fait normalement, quelque soit la normalité pour lui. En fait, il agissait de façon encore plus inhabituelle que son comportement habituellement inhabituelle.

Après m'être glissé dans une vieille paire de jeans et un tank top, je saisis mon Djiinn et me dirigeai vers le Palais Topkapi. C'était une structure large, extrêmement complexe construit sur les bords du Bosphore, La Corne d'or, et la mer de Marmara. Pour à peu près cinq dollars, vous pouviez faire le tour de l'ensemble, et pour trois dollars de plus, vous pouviez visiter le Harem. Bien que personne ne vive plus dans le palais, il était toujours absolument fascinant.

Comment résumer un lieu aussi magnifique en quelques mots ? Les carrelages, la richesse, l'opulance, l'or. Parce que où que vous regardiez, cet endroit montrait ces choses à chaque coin et détour.

Pendant que j'étais là à regarder le travail complexe du carrelage d'une des centaines de chambre, j'eus soudainement une étrange vision. C'était comme le souvenir de quelque chose qui ne s'était jamais passé.

J'écoutais vaguement le bavardage autour de nous, admirant le design de la structure et l'espace de la chambre. Heero se tenait à l'écart dans un coin et je lui lançais un regard.

Il avait un peu changé son habillement, et maintenant portait un jean noir et une chemise noir qui allait avec, les colours se confondant avec ses cheveux de minuit et le faisant paraitre dans son ensemble, comme une ombre à la peau d'or. Il ne semblait pas faire attention à quoique ce soit si ce n'est ses propres pensées, et ça semblait familier d'une certaine façon. Comme un air de déjà vu...différent.

Je me glissai près de lui, lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes et souriant quand il fronça des sourcils par dessus ses lunettes de soleil. J'avais dû les lui faire porter, ses yeux étaient juste trop saisissant pour une personne normale. " Tu sembles penser trop fort. Qu'est-ce qui occupe tellement ses pensées "

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant au lieu de ça les dessins intriqués des carrelages sans les voir. Notre groupe de visite était en train de quitter la chambre, et je trainais derrière, trouvant les angles durs des traits d'Heero beaucoup plus intéressants que ce qu'aucun guide pouvait proposer.

Sans penser, j'approchai et glissai ma main le long d'une de ses joues creuses. " A quoi penses-tu quand tu as ce regard ? Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ? Es-tu juste... en train de partir loin "

Il sembla saisi pendant un moment, reculant sa tête de mon toucher. " Tu poses trop de questions" grogna t-il.

" Peutêtre que je le fais, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas une partie de mon voeu que tu me parles de toi ? Est-ce que tu ne dois pas le faire ? Alors dis-moi ce que je veux savoir." Je lui fit une grimace,en montrant un peu trop mes dents.

Je me sentais en colère je l'avoue. Je savais qu'il m'avait manipulé d'une manière ou d'une autre, et je n'aimais pas ça. Il ne m'avait rien dit au sujet de ces rêves, si c'étaient des rêves, et je n'allais pas demander. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne poserais pas d'autres questions. D'une certaine façon, c'était ma façon de me venger pour tout ça. " Alors dis-moi à quoi tu penses quand tu deviens tout calme comme ça ."

Il me lança un regard mauvais pendant un moment, je pense qu'il essayait de m'intimider. Je continuai de sourire. Un sourire peut être une défense tellement bonne, il fait fondre les coeurs, ou il fait croire que vous saviez quelque chose que vous ne saviez pas, il peut vous rendre confident devant un ennemi, ou faire de vous un ami populaire à avoir. Alors, je lui souris, et il craqua.

" Je pense à toutes les aubes que j'ai vu, les villes que j'ai vu, et la personne... les gens que j'ai connu."

Tiens ça avait été un lapsus intéressant. Quelle personne ? Il l'avait changé en gens, mais il y avait eu quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il avait réellement aimé. De plus en plus curieux. Je penchai la tête et levai un sourcil." Il y a quelqu'un que tu ne peux juste pas oublier huh "

Ca me rendait jaloux d'y penser. L'idée qu'il avait aimé quelqu'un tellement , que par delà les siècles il ne pouvait oublier cette personne. Je jettai un coup d'oeil autour de la belle chambre, elle avait dû être pour une concubine spéciale du harem, il y avait du carrelage partout, en or et vert. Pour un momentça me parut familier d'une certaine manière, et puis la sensation disparut.

"Sortons d'ici." Je dis finalement, sentant un frisson inexplicable me parcourir l'échine. " Le déjeuner m'appelle."

Quand je le regardai, ses yeux étaient étaient à demi fermés, et comtemplatifs. Il attrapa mon bras et me tira à lui, et j'eus le sentiment qu'il me dominait de par sa taille encore une fois, alors que nous étions nez à nez. " Que vois-tu quand tu regardes ces chambres ? Est-ce qu'elles te semblent familières ? As-tu le sentiment d'avoir déjà été ici auparavent " Sa voix avait une note d'urgence qui n'était pas familière venant de lui.

Sans prévenir une autre vision envahit mon esprit, et je me vis drapé d'une gaze soyeuse et voilée prélassé dans cette chambre, faisant geste à une ombre de s'approcher. Il y avait un collier en or autour de mon cou et la soie émeuraude qui glissait sur ma peau s'assortissait avec le vert des carrelages . Je secouai la tête et la vision s'évanouit, se fondant dans un coin de mon cerveau comme...un souvenir...ou un rêve.

" J'ai probablement juste vu des images, je n'ai jamais été ici auparavent." Je haussai des épaules, essayant de rester nonchalant devant ce sentiment soudain de familiarité. " Allons manger, je pense que ton esprit de Djiinn a le mal du pays ou quelque chose comme ça."

Je pris avantage de la main qu'il avait toujours sur mon bras, et le poussai hors de la chambre. En essayant de ne pas courir alors que nous en sortions.

* * *

" Heero, est-ce que tu dors " Nous étions assis sur les marches du palais, regardant la foule et écoutant le brouhaba des gens autour de nous. J'avais acheté pour un dollar américain un kebab géant au poisson et aux légumes, et étais assis , picotant des morceaux. Heero avait pris une pâte cuite avec du fromage et des herbes.

" Je dors, mais je n'ai pas à le faire."

" Ne rêves-tu jamais quand tu dors "

Il s'étrangla et commença à rougir d'un rouge mat sous le bronzage de son visage. " Non, non je ne rêve jamais." Il dit rapidement,et prit un large morceau de sa pâte, tournant la tête pour regarder une figure voilée qui passait.

Je souris à son profil, et puis je grimaçai complètement. " Tu sais Heero, tu n'as pas à l'admettre. Je sais que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir, quoique cela était." Je regardais alors que ses yeux s'élargissaient derrière les glasses ovales de ses lunettes, et je hochai la tête vers lui. " Je ne suis pas stupide, et tu n'es pas aussi irreconnaissable que tu l'imagines."

Je m'approchai de lui jusqu'à ce que nos hanches se touchent, puis je me penchai et murmurai à son oreille. " Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, et je m'en fiche. Mais si tu sèmes la pagaille dans ma tête encore une fois comme ça, je jure devant Dieu que je jetterai cette bouteille avec toi à l'intérieur, dans le puit le plus sombre et le plus profond que je trouverai ." Je me redressai et lui souris, prenant un autre morceau de mon kebab.

Il avait un regard horrifié sur son visage qui me donnait envie de rire. Je l'avais eu cette fois, et c'était génial.

" Tu es le premier humain qui ait jamais vu à travers l'illusion la réalité qui est derrière tout ça ." Il dit doucement, il semblait presque admiratif.

Incapable de le contrôler, je ris. Tappotant son bras, je me penchai à nouveau vers lui. " Je promets que je n'essayerai pas de t'effrayer autant , si..."

"Si quoi " Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

" Si tu me donnes un morceau de ta pâte, elle semble vraiment bonne. Je partagerai même mon kebab si tu le fais."

Il me sourit alors, et je sus que nous étions finalement arrivés à nous comprendre l'un l'autre.

* * *

Quand nous sommes revenus à l'hôtel, mes pieds me tuaient. J'aime marcher, juste pas huit heures en une fois. Après le déjeuner, nous étions allés faire une petite promenade le long d'une des artères principales, regardant occasionnellement l'architecture ou les gens alors que nous passions. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et je venais juste de réaliser combien nous avions marché.

Le soulagement de retirer mes chaussures quand nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel était tellement grand, que j'ai eus envie de gémir. Je m'écroulai sur le lit, roulant un moment et m'étirant. C'était agréable d'être, sinon à la maison, du moins confortable. Heero s'assit au pied du lit, et je lui souris. " Me ferais-tu une faveur Heero "

Il hocha la tête et mon sourire s'agrandit. " Ammène-moi une serviette mouillée de la salle de bains, s'il te plait ? Mes pieds me font mal comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Je pense que c'est le dernier kilomètre qui a fait ça."

Quand il sortit pour faire ça, je fermai les yeux et pensai à nouveau à chambre de harem. Pourquoi avait-elle semblé si familière ? Et pourquoi était-ce si perturbant ? Plus important, comment Heero avait-il su ce que j'avais ressenti dans cette chambre ? Mon pied gauche fut soulevé et posé sur une cuisse chaude. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Heero saisir mon autre pied et le poser à côté du premier. " Tu n'as pas à ..aaahh..."

Il n'y a rien de meilleur qu'une serviette froide, mouillée frottant des pieds fatigués et douloureux. Je ronronnai presque quand il plongea ses pouces sur mes voûtes de pieds, envoyant une secousse de pure plaisir et douleur directement à ma colonne vertébrale.D'une certaine manière, un massage du pied peut être meilleur que le sexe. Jugeant par la prise en main experte de mon pied, Heero savait ça . Je ne pouvais empêcher un flot continu de petits gémissements alors qu'il me caressait adroitement pour enlever toute la douleur de mes pieds , il remonta petit à petit sur mes jambes, ses mains faisaient tellement de bien, que je n'aurais pas pu l'arrêter si j'avais essayé.

Quand vous êtes dans ce genre de situation, il est dur de se concentrer sur les choses qu'on doit ou qu'on ne doit pas faire. Il est spécialement dur de se concentrer sur les choses qui sortent de votre bouche quand quelqu'un est en train de retirer toute volonté de bouger de ses muscles.Alors quand il commença à demander des questions, dans un ton de voix doux, presque cadencé, je répondis.

" Qu'est-ce que tu penses du palais " Il murmura, pressant la paume de sa main contre l'arrière de mon mollet.

"Mmm, très agréable, beaucoup d'or...oohh, juste là..." Ses doigts manipulaient les tendons qui courraient l'arrière de mes jambes pendant un moment. J'étais en train de fondre dans le lit, tournant en une mare de maitre satisfait.

" Que penses-tu des chambres du harem "

Je me tortillai un moment alors que ses doigts parcouraient le chemin inverse sur mes jambes. " Aahhmmm...agréable...opulant..."

Il me roula sur le ventre et glissa ses mains sous ma chemise, la protestation mourant sur mes lèvres alors que ses doigts trouvaient chaque nerfs et les frappaient tous à la fois. Je grognai long et fort, aimant chaque minute . Les gens payeraient deux centaines de briques pour une heure de massage comme ça .

" T'es-tu demandé pourquoi tu reconnaissais cette chambre "

Je gémissais alors que ses mains trouvaient un autre point douleureux et le travaillaient. " Oui... je souhaite savoir...pourquoi elle...Ahh...me semblait si familière..." Ses mains cessèrent de bouger et je grognai de déplaisir . Il fallut quelques secondes à mon esprit pour comprendre ce que je venais juste de dire . " Oh non..."

"Ton souhait est mon ordre."

Je me retournai juste à temps pour voir le sourire triomphant sur son visage, juste avant que la chambre d'hôtel ne disparaisse autour de moi.


	7. Chap 7

**Notes : **V'la notre Duo trimballé dans le passé à cause de son deuxième voeu. Ca chauffe un peu vers la fin, on va dire début de lime :)

* * *

**Blue Bottled Belly Dancers and other fine myths  
Part 7**

Je découvrai la main de quelqu'un frappant ma tête alors que ma vision s'éclaircissait. Je bronchai et regardai en bas, et je notai que je reposais le visage contre un sol carrelé. Je levai le visage encore une fois et fut frappé à nouveau pour ça. C'était définitivement une situation bizarre, alors je choisis de ne pas essayer de relever le regard à nouveau. Mais les brèves vues que j'avais eu de la chambre m'avait dit où j'étais.

J'étais dans l'une des chambres du palais Topkapi. Ce qui m'inquiétait était que personne ne vivait plus là, alors qui diable venait juste de me frapper ?

Alors je reposais prostré sur les carrelages froids, je notai quelque chose d'autre. Mes vêtements avaient changé. Cette fois ce n'était pas un déjà vu et je le savais, c'était réel. J'étais en train de porter un cafetan en soie vert pâle, mes pieds étaient nus, et pressés contre le sol.Et autour de mon cou, réchauffé par ma peauétait ce que je savais être un collier en or avec un fermoir complexe sur le devant.

J'entendis des voix qui s'approchaient et je jetai un regard du coin de l'oeil vers les pieds du groupe qui arrivait.Reposant étendu sur les carrelages comme autant de graine absolument majestueuseétaient les concubines. Il y en avait des centaines , et elles reposaient toutes le visage contre le sol juste comme moi. J'osai lancer un regard vers les visages du groupe de personnes qui approchaient, et je vis Heero.

Seulement il semblait différent.Il était grand à nouveau, comme il l'avait été quand il était sortit pour la première fois de la bouteille, un géant parmi les mortels. Ses habits étaient tout aussi différent. Il portait une longue robe sombre de la teinte la plus noire , ses saisissants yeux cobalts jetant des regards mauvais de dessous ses cheveux. A côté de lui marchait un homme habillé d'un cafetan or et orange, et je le reconnus aussià partir des peintures des différents sultans du palais.

Je réalisai que j'étais en train de fixer et baissai rapidement mes yeux sur le sol,essayant de contrôler ma respiration. Que diable s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais dans un palais au 15e siècle ? Et plus important, pourquoi étais-je étendu visage au sol au milieu d'un groupe de concubines ?

Alors que le groupe s'approchait régulièrement de moi , je notai finalement qu'ils ne parlaient pas anglais, et pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Ce n'était pas un film, et je ne parlais pas un mot de cette langue, quelqu'elle puisse être. Ma connaissance d'Istanbul s'étendait peutêtre à me souvenir à quoi ressemblaient quelques sultans, mais ne s'étendait pas à me rappeler quelles langues étaient parlées durant quels siècles. Donc, ce qu'ils disaient était un complet charabia.

C'était vraiment une honte, parce quelque soit ce dont ils parlaient m'impliquait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne le sus pas jusqu'à ce qu'une main me saisisse par l'arrière de mon cafetan et me mette sur pieds. Je levai les yeux sur ceux d'Heero, et quelqu'un, un garde assez sûrement, me frappa. Ca commençait vraiment à devenir fatiguant.

Puis, je fis l'erreur d'ouvrir ma bouche. " Qui diable pensez-vous être ! Et toi Heero" Je me libérai des mains qui m'avait soudainement saisis pour essayer de me retenir. " Qui crois-tu être au juste" Je lui donnai un coup dans l'estomac. " Je ne sais pas quel genre de plaisanterie c'est Heero, mais tu ferais sacrément bien de me renvoyer immédiatement "

Quand j'eus fini, tout le monde me regardait, je trainais mes mots et regardai tout autour les visages saisis. Puis un garde me saisit par les cheveux et me jeta par terre. Ma tête heurta les carrelages et tout commença à devenir confus. J'entendis une rapide conversation avoir lieu entre Heero et le sultan, et puis, tout devint noir.

* * *

Quand je me réveillai c'était pour me rertouvé dans cette chambre, la chambre au carrelage vert et or où j'avais été plus tôt avec Heero. Pendant la visite guidée... ça me revint en un flash que ceci n'était pas une visite guidée, et j'étais réellement dans le palais, et en tant que concubine apparemment. Je m'assis, et une douleur explosa dans ma tête à ce moment. Ces carrelages avaient été durs et très impardonnables.

Il était temps de réfléchir, et tout ce que à quoi je pouvais penser était les palpitations dans mon crâne. Je me rallongeai sur le large lit circulaire et fixai le plafond. D'accord, premièrement je savais pour un fait que les hommes n'étaient pas autorisés dans le haremà moins que certaines choses manquaient. J'étais assez sûr que j'avais toujours tout mon ... équipement, alors qu'est-ce que je faisais dans le harem ? Deuxièment, qu'est-ce qu'Heero faisait ici et pourquoi était-il avec le sultan ? Et pourquoi avais-je été dans une ligne de concubines ? Et qu'ils avaient avec tous ces coups ?

Mon esprit demeurait en effervescence, et je roulai pour reposer sur mon ventre. Ca rappella les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé juste avant que tout ceci commence. Le massage, les questions bizarres d'Heero. Il avait su, il avait su depuis le début que j'avais été ici avant. Il l'avait su parce qu'il était ici aussià ce moment et à cet endroit.

Ca prit quelques moments pour réaliser, qu'il avait su qui j'étais depuis le début et qu'il ne l'avait jamais laissé échapper. J'aurais parié sur ma vie , que depuis l'instant qu'il était sorti de cette bouteille, il m'avait reconnu.

" Comment connais-tu mon nom "

Je me rassis en un instant, et me retournai pour trouver Heero se tenant sur le pas de la porte et me fixant. Sans réfléchir, je sautai du lit et fit un retour en piqué immédiat sur le lit. Ma tête avait été heurté plus gravement que je l'avais pensé au début.

Je gémis dans les draps de soie et fermai les yeux, essayant de ne pas vomir. C'était un mauvais signe, c'était pratiquement les temps médievaux , et j'avais ce qui pouvait bien être une sérieuse contusion.

Je sentis qu'on me retournait et je fixai les yeux electriques de mon Djiinn. Non, non pas le mien, pas ici. Ici il était le Djiinn de quelqu'un d'autre. " Heero" Ma voix était pitoyablement faible" Ma tête fait mal."

Sa main repoussa mes mèches et caressa le noeud de chaire engourdie de mon front . Puis juste comme ça, ma tête fut bien. Le mal de tête et la douleur étaient complètement partis.Je levai avec précaution ma main et tapotai ma tête, rien si ce n'est de la peau douce. " Oh seigneur, c'est tellement mieux. Merci Heero. Pourquoi diable ce garde devait-il me frapper si fort "

"Comment connais-tu mon nom, humain "

Je cillai, ses yeux étaient sombre et tempétueux dans la chambre obscure. " Duo, et tu me l'as dit. Mais je pense que la question importante est... que diable fais-je ici " J'essayai de m'asseoir et il me repoussa sur le lit, gardant une main sur le milieu de ma poitrine.

" Tu as été presque mis à mort par le sultan pour être avec les femmes du harem. Je l'en ai dissuadé." Il dit d'un air assez suffisant.

Je restai bouche bée devant lui" Mis à mort ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu extrême "

" Non. Le sultan est très possessif de ses concubines, et il était contratrié de trouver un mâle parmi elles . Tu es très chanceux d'être en vie. Que veux-tu dire par je t'ai dit mon nom ? Je n'ai jamais dit ce nom à une âme vivante auparavent."

" Bien tu me l'as dit. Et je t'ai dit que mon nom était Duo, pas humain." J'essayai de m'asseoir à nouveau et il me repoussa aussitôt en arrière.

" Restes là, je comprendrais ton but."

" Mon but " Je levai les yeux vers lui et grognai" Je n'ai pas un fichu but. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est souhaiter savoir pourquoi cet endroit semblait familier, et l'instant d'après j'étais ici. Et tu m'as roulé pour que je fasse ce voeu ! Et être une concubine n'a rien à faire avec mon voeu"

"Tu as souhaité " Il fronça les sourcils vers moi , et enlevant sa main de ma poitrine,il me permit finalement de m'asseoir.

" Oui, j'ai souhaité, et tu as exaucé ce voeu avec un sourire très suffisant. Tu savais que je viendrais ici." Je secouai la tête et fixai les draps. " Batard."

"On ne peut pas être un batard si on n'est pas né." Dit-il.

" Que dis-tu d'un trou du cul "

Il cilla. " Un trou du cul ? Comment peut-on être un... trou du cul "

" Très facilement, tout ce que tu as à faire est mentir beaucoup, et rouler les gens, et ...et..." Il était en train de me fixer. Je rencontrai son regard, et fronçai des sourcils. " Quoi"

Il approcha sa main et fit parcourir un doigt sur le collier en or autour de mon cou. "Toute personne propriété du sultan doit porter ce collier. C'est ce que le sultan ne comprenait pas à ton sujet. Comment un mâle avait pu entrer dans le harem et s'être procurer un collier. Je ne sais pas s'il aimera si d'une façon ou d'une autre ça a été mon oeuvre."

"Bien au moins tu n'es pas celui le portant. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça Heero, renvoie-moi."

"Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas celui qui t'a fait ça ."

"Mais tu..." Non, il n'avait pas été celui qui avait fait ça, même si c'était lui. Ca avait été le Heero du futur qui m'avait mis ici. " Je suis pris au piège ici pour toujours " Et pour la première fois depuis mon arrivé à cet endroit, je commençai à avoir peur.

" Non, je me connais. Je ne t'aurais pas envoyé dans le passé sans te permettre de revenir. A moins bien sûr que tu meurs ici." Il haussa des épaules.

" N'essayes pas de me menacer Heero, ou je..." Je m'arrêtai, je ferais quoi ? Souhaiter l'envoyer quelque part ? Il n'était pas mon Djiinn ici, souhaiter ne me ferait pas plus de bien qu'une prière. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. " Dis-moi quelque chose s'il te plait "

" Oui "

" Ici... tu n'es pas mon Djiinn ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es celui du sultan "

Il hocha de la tête, et je me glissais pour reposer ma tête sur le dessus-de-lit glissant. " Au moins maintenant, tu ne m'appelleras pas maître."

* * *

Heero m'expliqua alors je reposai là dans une demi-stupeur. Je pense que j'étais choqué, mais même qui ne l'aurait pas été si soudainement ils se retrouvaient dans le passé ? Il expliqua qu'il avait prié pour ma vie, ce que je trouvais dur à croire , mais devais néanmoins faire.

Il me dit, qu'alors que lui et le sultan se promenaient parmi les concubines, le sultan m'avait remarqué parce que je continuai de relever la tête.Alors quand ils sont arrivés jusqu'à moi , le sultan avait voulu voir mon visage. Puis ils avaient découvert que j'étais mâle, et le sultan m'avait voulu mort.

Apparemment, Heero avait discuté longuement et durement, et finalement avait eu le droit de me garder pour lui, voyant comment le sultan n'aimait pas les hommes comme concubin et qu'il tenait beaucoup à son Djiinn. A ce moment de l'explication d'Heero, je levai une main.

"Excuse-moi "

" Oui "

"Viens-tu juste de dire " j'avalai ma salive, essayant d'éclaircir ma gorge inattendument sèche. " Viens-tu juste de dire que tu me possédais maintenant " Je fis de mon mieux pour avoir un regard incrédule.

Il me sourit, et vint plus près, trop près." Oui."

Je ne pouvais pas croire le ricanement nerveux qui s'échappa de ma bouche. Je me repoussais sur le lit, essayant de mettre quelques distances entre nous. Je souris, je ne pouvais penser à faire quelque chose d'autre. " Alors je suis... ton concubin "

" Oui."

Son concubin, et il n'était pas mon Djiinnà quel point est-ce que cela pouvait devenir plus injuste" Mais ... je n'ai aucun entrainement formel." J'essayai platement.

" Je suis sûr que tu seras un apprentis très rapide ."

Je me reculai encore un peu, et glissai presque hors du lit. " C'est gentil à toi de dire ça, mais vraiment, je uh, je ne pense pas que je le serai. Je n'ai jamais été bon à ...mmph." Il m'embrassa. Maudis soit-il. Je trouvai extrêmement dur de se concentrer sur quelque chose quand il faisait ça .

Toutes mes protestations moururent sur mes lèvres alors que ces mains s'encerclaient autour de mon cou et apportai ma tête plus près. Sa langue glissa et lécha ma bouche, glissant à l'intérieur pour une brève invasion. Je notai à peine que j'étais rallongé sur le lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse une jambe entre les miennes et qu'il la pressait . Je m'éloignai de lui, repoussant la tête et suffoquant. Mon coeur allait à mille à l'heure et mes habits semblaient soudainement trop serré pour être confortable. "At-attends une seconde" Je posai une main sur sa bouche et me rassis un peu .

Il commença à mordiller mes doigts et je repoussai ma main, reculant et tombant du lit. Je sautai sur le sol et courus vers la porte. Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais, excepté qu'il était définitivement trop large pour moi. Le Heero du futur je pouvais gérer , au moins il consentait à être de ma taille .Mais celui là, j'avais juste le sentiment qu'il ne voudrait pas.

J'étais hors de la porte et à mi-chemin dans le couloir quand il m'attrapa. C'était destiné à arriver, après tout, il avait certains avantages. Je lui donnai des coups alors qu'il me saisissait par la taille et me balançai par dessus son épaule pour rebondir comme un sac de farine . " Je ne peux pas faire ça" Je lui criai, le frappant. Puis il me rejetta sur ce maudit lit circulaire à nouveau.

Il ne dit rien, levant à peine un sourcil et eut un petit sourire satisfait. Le mot présage me vint à l'esprit, comme dansça ne présageait rien de bon. J'avais raison, parce que l'instant d'après j'étais complètement nu et entendai le son de la soie glissant par dessus le lit vers moi . La magie, est un avantage très injuste à avoir.

C'était juste comme le rêve avait été, seulement cette fois je savais que c'était tout trop réel. La soie glissa par dessus mes doigts et orteils, et elle était froide et glissante. Elle s'enveloppa autour de moi et glissa jusqu'à mes épaules et cuisses, puis elle s'arrêta et se serra. Cette fois je n'étais pas aveuglé par l'obscurité, et je pouvais voir exactement ce qui se passait.

" Tu n'aurais pas du courir, maintenant je ne pense pas que je puisse te faire confiance." Il me sourit et s'assit sur le lit, se penchant pour me regarder dans les yeux. " Sais-tu ce que je vais te faire "

" Non". Je pourrais faire quelques devinettes, mais j'avais le sentiment que quoique je puisse imaginer ne serait pas comparable à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il fit courir un doigt le long de ma mâchoire, se penchant pour carresser mon cou de ses lèvres.

" Biença sera beaucoup plus agréable si tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer."

Il ouvrit sa bouche contre mon cou et je frissonnais alors que son souffle chaud flottait sur ma peau, ses dents frôlant légèrement. Ses mains glissa sur ma taille de haut en bas, c'était comme s'il caressait chaque muscle de mon corps avec juste ce toucher.

" Dis-moi quelque chose." Il murmura près de mon oreille, sa langue donnant un petit coup pour suivre le bord de l'oreille. " As-tu déjà fait l'amour avec moi "

Je sus immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire. Sa main glissa sur mon estomac, reposant lègèrement sur mon abdomen. " Nn-non,non. Je ne l'ai pas fait."

"Merveilleux, c'est plaisant de savoir que je serai le premier à t'avoir." Ses doigts dancèrent plus bas, voletant légèrement au dessus de mon érection avant de remonter sur mon estomac. Je fermai les yeux, incapable d'empêcher un petit gémissement de s'échapper.

Ce fut quand quelqu'un commença à frapper à la porte, criant dans cette langue que j'avais entendu plus tôt. Heero grogna et se rassit, me jetant un regard avant de grogner quelque chose à qui était là. Il y eut une pause, et ce qui ressemblait à une excuse marmonné de l'autre côté de la porte, et puis Heero se retourna vers moi.

" Je vais te laisser ici, il y a quelque chose que je dois faire."

Ma bouche tomba ouverte. " Tu vas me laisser " Je regardai mes liens" Dans ça"

" Oui, ainsi je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter que tu essayes de t'échapper à nouveau." Il me fit une grimace et se leva, faisant courir ses yeux sur mon corps avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

" Attends ! Et si je dois me gratter le nez ? Si j'ai froid ? Si tu meurs et que je reste piégé comme ça pour toujours " La porte claqua sur mes derniers mots, et je m'affalai sur le lit, fermant les yeux. Il avait fallut que j'achète cette bouteille n'est ce pas ?


	8. Chap 8

**Notes** : Lemon pour ce chapitre . Rating R .

* * *

**Blue Bottled Belly Dancers and other fine myths  
Part 8**

Je me réveillai à la plus étrange des choses. Quelqu'un était en train de gratter mon nez. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Heero assis à côté de moi, un regard patient sur le visage, et je commençai à rire. Puis m'étranglais sur mon rire quand je réalisai que j'étais toujours nu et lié par de la soie.

Heero était nu aussi , ce qui n'était certainement pas matière à rire. Sans même y penser; je lançai un regard sur son ventre...et continuai de regarder. Je pense que ma bouche est tombé ouverte quelque part le long du chemin, parce qu'à la fin je sentis sa main sur ma machoire la fermer. Il souleva mon menton et rencontra mon regard, avec un un petit sourire satisfait. " Tu n'es pas sérieux " Je lui demandai, ma voix craquant à la moitié de la question.

Il hocha de la tête, son sourire satisfait s'élargissant. " Penses-tu que ceci" il fit un geste en bas" prête à rire "

Mes yeux suivirent sa main et je sentis mes joues chauffer. Je m'éclaircis la gorge plusieurs fois essayant de trouver ma voix. " Non, umm, je ne pense pas que je rirais à " Je fit un mouvement de tête vers son ventre" ça. Je uh...je ne pense pas que je..mmph.' Il couvrit mes faibles objections suivantes avec ses lèvres.Après quelques secondes il recula un peu , et sa bouche devint légèrement taquine, trainant au dessus de la mienne, touchant à peine, puis devenant ferme et dure une fois encore.

J'oubliai qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas que cela se passe. Apparemment, son habilité à embrasser dans le futur n'avait pas du tout changé. Il était exceptionnel pour cela, passé, présent, ou futur.

Il glissa ses mains sous moi et me releva. Un moment, je crus que mes bras seraient arrachés par la soie me retenant couché. Mais au lieu de ça, le doux tissu se relâcha, et il me mit en position assise, ses lèvres ne quittant jamais les miennes. La soie enroulée autour mes jambes se relâcha aussi, et je me mis à genoux.

A genoux, je nouai mes bras autour de son cou, laissant sa langue glisser dans ma bouche et explorer. Il avait le goût de quelque chose de doux et épicé à la fois, une combinaison étrange, presque d' orange et de noix de muscade, ou de miel de clou de girofle et de canelle.Je ne pouvais en avoir assez de lui, grimpant sur ses genoux et plongeant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, l'attirant plus près de moi . Je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un avant qui était comme un festin; je n'avais jamais compris comment on pouvait vouloir se nourrir à la bouche de quelqu'un comme si c'était un fantastique banquet.Toutefois, tout ce que je voulais faire était avoir encore plus de sa saveur, le dévorer tout entier.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos, prenant mes fesses dans ses mains et levant mon corps pour que je sois plaqué contre lui. C'était si bon, il était doux et chaud et sentait et goûtait d'une façon extraordinaire. Ses mains pétrissait ma chair, caressant de haut en bas mon dos et mes fesses. Pourquoi ai-je jamais voulu résister, alors que c'était aussi bon ? Puis je me souvins quand je devins conscient de son érection ferme et dure pressé contre mon ventre. " Oh seigneur."

Je cessai de l'embrasser, et me redressai, regardant son visage, puis baissant mes yeux plus bas, me reposant sur ce qui allait définitivement venir entre nous. " Oh seigneur" je répétai" je ne peux pas faire ça Heero, je ne peux pas." Je secouai la tête, et lui jettai un regard pour voir son expression.

Ses yeux étaient à demi-fermés, menaçants. Sa bouche avait un petit sourire sexy, j'eus le sentiment que quoique je diseça ne ferait pas une différence. J'avais raison.

"Hmmm" il murmura, et se penchant, il fit trainer sa bouche le long de mon cou et sur mon épaule" je ne te ferais pas de mal."

"Ahhh..." je manageai, alors que ses lèvres descendaient doucement sur ma poitrine, ses mains me repoussant contre le lit. " Tu ne me feras peutêtre pas de mal" je glissai une main entre nous, tirant hardiment sur son excitation . " Mais cette chose le fera."

Il se coucha sur ses coudes et me fixa pendant un moment, je le relâchai et rougis. " Dis-moi quelque chose", dit-il" As-tu déjà été avec quelqu'un "

Je pouvais sentir mon visage se réchauffer, je fermai les yeux et pris une grande respiration. " Non"

Il bougea sur le lit, et j'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement rassemblés, la bouche pincée en un petit froncement. " Qu'as-tu fait alors "

C'était une étrange conversation à avoir, considérant la position dans laquelle nous étions. Il était à genoux entre mes jambes, ses coudes le retenant au dessus de moi. Je levai la tête, lui lançant un regard sceptique. " C'est une chose assez privée, tu ne penses pas "

" Non, tu es à moi, je saurais quelle expérience tu as déjà eu." Sa tête se baissa et il lécha une ligne le long de mon cou.

" Uhhhn...pas beaucoup... j'ai toujours été...mmm...trop occupé." Ses doigts pincèrent légèrement un mamelon pendant que sa bouche mordillait l'autre. Je sentis mes jambes s'écarter encore plus, une chaude sensation se propageant de son toucher droit jusqu'à mon érection déjà douleureusement dure. Il leva les yeux de sa tâche et recontra mon regard.

" Combien, est-ce pas beaucoup " Puis il était en train de decendre plus bas, ses mains encerclant ma taille alors que ses lèvres souriaient et glissaient autour de moi, me prenant dans cette délicieuse chaleur. Je me cambrai sous lui, gémissant et oubliant sa question. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et relève la tête, la pencha d'un côté.

" Eh bien " Ses doigts jouèrent avec le bout de ma douleureuse hampe, taquinant.

" Embrasser...aaahh...c'est tout..."

Il me sourit, ses doigts glissant de haut en bas. " Est-ce que c'est tout " Il enveloppa à nouveau sa bouche autour de moi, sa tongue tournoyant.

" J'ai...je ne peux pas penser quand tu fais...ça..." Il commença à fredonner, envoyant des secousses dans mon corps qui me faisaient battre mes pieds contre le lit. " Oh seigneur ! Je me le suis fait"Il s'arrêta et je m'effrondai sur le lit, gémissant doucement dans la soie.

"Tu te l'ai fait? Que veux-tu dire "

" J'ai" je pris une profonde respiration" je me le suis faità moi-même. Tu sais " Mon coeur commença à ralentir à nouveau, et j'ouvris les yeux, jetant un regard en bas où il reposait entre mes jambes. Ce n'était pas un mouvement sage, la vue de lui jouant avec moi et souriant avec ce petit ricanement sexy, me fit presque à nouveau gémir.

" Je n'ai jamais fait des choses à moi-même comme ça." Il regarda avec curiosité mon visage, puis plus bas mon excitation. " Montre-moi."

Je m'étranglai" T-te montrer ? C'est une chose assez privée... je n'ai jamais...aaaahh." Sa bouche descendit à nouveau, implacable dans son bel abus.Je me sentis près du bord de l'orgasme, prêt à exploser, et puis il s'arrêta à nouveau.

" Si tu ne me montres pas" il ronronna d'une voix calme" alors je vais t'attacher et te laisser là." Ce n'était pas une menace, c'était comme s'il déclarait simplement ce qui se passerait, indifférent de ce que je pourais en penser.

Ma main obéit, et glissa le long de mon estomac. Je gardai les yeux sur son visage alors que mes doigts effleuraient les siens et s'enroulaient autour de mon érection. Il sourit, et s'assitécartant encore plus mes jambes. Je regardais pendant qu'une petite bouteille en verre apparaissait dans sa main. Son regard ne me quittant jamais, il enleva le petit bouchon et déversa quelque chose sur sa paume .

Je fermai mes yeux et me concentrai sur le grondement grandissant du sang battant à l'intérieur de ma tête et noyant toute pensée. La main d'Heero engloutissant la mienne , m'arrêta pour un bref moment. Puis je sentis sa bouche, suçant fortement le bout, tirant des cris rauques de mes lèvres. Ma main continuait de bouger seulement parce qu'il la faisait bouger, ne me laissant pas arrêter.

Je m'aggripai à ses cheveux avec ma main libre, et il ouvrit avec complaisance sa bouche encore plus, gardant une pression constante et une étroitesse alors qu'il glissait plus bas. En relâchant ma main piegée, il leva légèrement mes jambes, et frotta des doigts glissants au dessus de mon entrée. Sa langue et sa bouche faisaient des choses incroyables que me laissaient haletant et saisissant deux poignées de ses cheveux , j'essayai de m'ancrer à la terre par ce seul toucher.

Le premier doigt glissant qui entra était moyennement inconfortable, mais devint rapidement juste une autre sensation parmi mes sens déjà surchargés. Le deuxième doigt fit mal momentanément , puis il devint aussi une des multitudes de sensations me frappant. Quand le troisième doigt glissant pénétra mon corps, j'éjaculai dans sa bouche, criant vers le plafond carrelé. Il n'arrêtai toujours pas, plongeant implacablement ses doigts alors qu'il m'avalait. Il remonta sur mon corps et commença à caresser de son nez ma poitrine comme un grand chat, ronronnant en fait de satisfaction.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, le seul mot qui venait à mes lèvres était" s'il te plait." Encore et encore, gémit doucement, ou crié vers lui comme un ordre.

Le quatrième doigt qui glissa à l'intérieur de moi fut ce qui me défit finalement. Il apporta aussi avec lui deux autres mots à mon vocabulaire soudain vide.

" S'il te plait...Heero...seigneur...aahh...s'il te plait..." Je haletai par dessus les sons discordants de ma propre respiration. La perte de ces doigts qui m'emplissaient était si grande que je mordis les lèvres, mordant la peau dans mon effort de ne pas sangloter. Mais je n'aurais pas eu besoin de m' inquiéter, si j'avais su ce qui venait ensuite.

Il avait été prudent jusque là , malgré la quantité totale de sa main qu'il avait réussi à travailler à l'intérieur de mon corpsça n'avait pas fait mal pendant longtemps. Le sexe extrêmement large qui frappait contre mon entrée, par contre, faisait diablement mal alors qu'il commençait à se glisser à l'intérieur.

C'était un lent processus, un voyage incessant sans fin apparante en vue. Il s'était glissé entre mes jambes, les soulevant jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de mes genoux touchent ses épaules. Son bras droit encerclait mes cuisses, les retenant contre sa poitrine, alors qu'avec son autre main il retenait ma hanche, poussant nos corps lentement ensemble. Mes doigts s'aggripaient au lit en vain, ne trouvant aucune accroche dans la soie glissante.

Il s'arrêta un temps, caressant mes cuisses et mon estomac, glissant sa main autour de mon érection renaissante. J'ouvris les yeux et fut capturé par son regard, du désir pur, et purement choquant, bleu cobalt. Il emplissait mon esprit presque autant qu'il commençait à remplir mon corps.

Ca cessa de faire mal après ça. Son regard emplissait mon univers, devenant tout ce que j'étais capable de voir . Tellement, que quand il commença à glisser plus profondément je le notai à peine, et quand il stoppa à nouveau, tout ce que je voulais était sangloter pour quelque chose, n'importe quoi de plus.

Pendant un moment, rien ne bougea dans la chambre, le seul son mon halètement, et ses bas murmures dans un étrange langage. Je commença à entendre mon coeur battre à l'intérieur, puis je sentis son battement de coeur et il était à l'intérieur de moi aussi .Chaque nerf semblait accumulé là il me touchait, comme un feu jaillissant après le passage d'un éclair.

Il murmura à nouveau dans cette étrange langue liquide, ses yeux devenant plus doux , alors qu'ils restaient focalisés sur les miens.

" En anglais, Heero." Je pensai à lui demander à la fin quand il repoussa ses hanches lègèrement, me laissant pantelant.

Il se glissa à nouveau, me répondant. " Aime" ses hanches pivotèrent et se retirèrent" la sensation de toi ", et il poussa un peu plus" incroyable..." il gémit alors qu'il poussait encore plus profondément qu'avant, causant un gémissant en réponse de mes lèvres .

Bougeant un peu, il changea d'angle et glissa presquement complètement hors de mon corps. " Le plaisir" il poussa à nouveau, dur et fort" est tout ce que" ses hanches pivotèrent, et je m'aggripai au lit. " Tu ressentiras jamais "

Ma bouche relâcha, mon corps devenant rigide et puis tremblant quand il frappa soudainement quelque chose en moi , glissant contre ça, me pressant dans le lit avec la force de chacune de ses poussées. Un long cri commença à se former dans ma gorge, s'échappant de ma bouche comme si ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un faible souffle . " Heero..."

Il grogna , enlevant gentiment mes jambes de ses épaules et me soulevant pour que je chevauche ses cuisses. L'obscurité lécha les bords de ma vision avec la nouvelle position , j'avais l'impression d'être lentement et méthodiquement déchiré en deux. L'expression " avoir son cerveau baisé" traversa mon esprit, alors que ses mains aggripaient mes hanches et acceléraient le rythme.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes, sa langue plongeant à l'intérieur, goûtant mes gémissements autant que je goûtais les siens. Nos cris montèrent avec chaque mouvement, la construction graduelle devenant une vague prête à se casser. Je liai mes bras autour de lui, faisant courrir mes ongles sur son dos. Ca alla au point où je ne savais pas si je pouvais en prendre plus, et ce fut quand la soie glissa de derrière autour de moi et commença à caresser mon érection.

Je pense que ça aurait dû être étrange, si ça n'avait pas été aussi bon. Ce tissu glissant de haut en bas sur moi comme une chose vivante, laissant mes mains libre de s'enfouir dans la masse épaisse de cheveux d'Heero et de juste sentir chaque poussée et piston.

Je me retrouvai à fredonner dans son oreille, priant, plaidant, gémissant, haletant. Je n'étais même pas conscient de ce que je disais, seulement capable de le sentir tout autour de moi, en moi. Cette sensation frissonnante qui me laissait à bout de souffle me submergeait encore et encore, et je savais que je n'y survivrais pas. La soie enveloppée autour de moi se serra, donnant une dernière caresse et je jouis , couvrant nos estomacs et gémissant si fort que je pense que j'ai cassé quelque chose avec ma voix seule. Chaque muscle de mon corps se contracta, se serrant pour une seconde éternelle, assez longue pour emporter Heero avec moi. Son lourd grognement de plaisir était un délice à entendre, seulement je n'étais en aucun cas en condition de m'en délecter, comme je m'effrondrais contre lui.

Sa bouche trouva la mienne à nouveau, gentille cette fois, effleurant mes lèvres avant de les écarter, sa langue douce et sucrée. A mon étonnement, je me sentis redevenir dur à nouveau.

Il redressa la tête, souriant contre mes lèvres. " Mmm, mon bel humain. Je vois que tu es prêt pour plus." Il poussa ses hanches, une fois, deux fois, et puis il les berça un peu. " Mais tu ne devrais pas te dépenser trop."

Je fermai les yeux, cachant mon visage contre son cou, mordant mes lèvres alors qu'il gardait ce gentil mouvement de balancement. J'ai pensé halluciné quand je sentis de l'eau chaude glisser sur mes jambes jusqu'à ma poitrine. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris que nous avions bougé dans l'un des salles de bains. La large piscine était vide à l'exception de nous deux. Souiprant de contentement, je me relaxai contre sa poitrine, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et souriant contre son épaule.

Après un peu de temps, je réalisai qu'il poussait toujours lentement, commençant cette sensation déferlante à nouveau, envoyant des petites vagues s'écraser contre la piscine. " Je pensais que tu avais dit que je ne devrais pas me dépenser trop " Je haletai contre lui.

" Tu ne devrais pas, mais je vais te laisser faire."

"Seingeur, tu es un bâtard tellement suffisant"

" Et tu parles trop, peutêtre que je devrais remplir une autre partie de toi "

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et je me redressai, tirant des grognements de nos deux bouches. " Si tu crois que je vais...mmph." Je pouvais le sentir ricaner alors même qu'il m'embrassait.


	9. Chap 9

**Notes: **La vie de Duo au palais.Encore un lemon. Il y a quelque chose de sensuel dans ce chapitre qui dépasse le simple acte charnel :)

* * *

**Blue Bottled Belly Dancers and other fine myths  
Part 9**

J'ai passé trois mois dans le palais de Topkapi au 15e siècle, et j'en suis tombé amoureux. Le sultant avait décidé que tant que j'étais la propriété d'Heero, alors Heero prendrait le blâme si je souillai une de ses concubines. Ca allait pour moi, ainsi on me permit de parcourir le harem, et de me faire des amis.

C'était quelque chose à faire pendant que j'attendais Heero. De cette façon, j'appartenais vraiment au harem. J'attendais que mon maitre vienne à moi , et c'était ce qui remplissait mon esprit la quasi-totalité de la journée. Cette façon de penser était petit à petit devenu comme le fait de respirer pour moi. C'était juste comme ça.

Possiblement, c'était parce que personne ne pouvait demeurer soi-même quand dans un monde si remarquablement différent du leur. Je n'étais plus Duo Maxwell, j'étais le Démon Concubin du Djiinn du Sultan . C'était un assez bon titre à porter.

Après mes premières nuits avec Heero, je réalisai que j'adorais ce que l'on faisait ensemble. Non, j'aimais ça, je le désirais comme une drogue intoxiquante. Je devais en avoir plus, et ce n'étais jamais assez. Ca en vint au point où j'attendais dans cette chambre carrelée de vert et or. Etre juste assis et attendre qu'il vienne à moi. Je me fichais d'être idiot, d'agir comme un fou languit d'amour. Je le voulais.

J'oubliais le monde d'où je venais, ce que j'avais laissé derrière. Cela ne servait à rien d'y penser, si je ne savais pas quand je le reverrai à nouveau. Malgré tout, parfois je riais tard dans la nuit, pensant au fait que j'étais le seul américain en vie à cette époque. L'Amérique n'avait même pas encore été découverte, et j'étais là un américain qualifié, made in USAà Istanbul.C'était assez pour me faire rire jusqu'au point de rupture. Et c'est à ces moments que je réalisai qu'Heero était plus que ce que j'avais pensé qu'il était. Parce qu'il comprenait.

* * *

J'étais dans le palais depuis presque un mois quand je décidai de faire quelque chose. J'avais le sentiment que si je ne satisfaisait pas cette étrange envie, le temps pourrait ne pas l'apprécier, que ces visions que j'avais eu quand j'avais été dans la visite guidée étaient réelles.A un moment, je serais dans cette soie émeraulde. Le problème était, où la trouver ? Le harem était une vaste place, et j'avais appris à le connaitre très bien.

Les femmes me trouvaient fascinantes, un des rares mâles avec qui elles avaient la permission d'être et qui avait toujours tous ses organes génitaux. Au début, elles étaient effrayées par moi , pensant peutêtre que j'étais un tour d'un certain genre, ou peutêtre que j'étais juste un autre type d'eunuque, même si quelque unes pensaient que j'étais juste une femme bizarre. Puis petit à petit elles se sont attroupées autour de moi, s'exclamant sur moi comme sur un nouveau jouet.

Elles jouaient avec mes cheveux, et soulevaient le bord de mon cafetan pour rigoler sur mes jambes. Elles étaient idiotes, amusantes, drôles et sérieuses. J'ai appris à connaitre beaucoup d'entre elles malgré nos différences, malgré tout, pas dans un sens qui aurait bouleversé le sultan. Je n'aurais pas rêver de coucher avec aucune d'entre elles, et elles le savaient. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que je voulais.

Je le voulais nuit et jour, qu'importe ce que j'étais en train de faire, où j'étais. Ca n'avait plus d'importance, la seule chose qui m'importait était de lui plaire, de lui faire l'amour, d'être avec lui. Je découvrais qu'il avait un penchant pour la soie, ou un fétichisme diraient certains. Il aimait ce tissu, clamant à mon embaressement le plus total , que la seule chose plus douce était ma peau. Il avait tendance à me faire ça. Me complimenter quand je l'attendais le moins, répandant des mots tendres quand je ne pensais pas qu'il dirait jamais de telles choses .

Puis un jour je la trouvais, la soie émeuraulde. Elle reposait au fond d'une armoire caché dans le harem. Occasionnellement les armoires étaient remplies de toiles ou de souvenirs. Mais de temps en temps elles contenaient des habits, comme celle là .

Une fois que je l'avais finalement trouvé, je ne pouvais me décider à la porter. Je la regardais, me regardais, et puis me demandait ce que diable je faisais dans un harem à Istanbul. Le problème était que, le vêtement était extrêment...féminin. Les cafetans me m'inquiétaient pas, diable, le sultant en portait une. Mais ceci était différent. Ca dépassait une ligne que je ne savais pas si je pouvais dépasser. Je m'étais toujours considéré comme un homme, un mâle, malgré ce que je me retrouvais à faire avec Heero.

Mais ce vêtement en soie émeuraulde, il criait au sexe. C'était pratiquement du sexe, du sexe incarné dans un vêtement. Un vêtement qu'en tant que mâle, je ne pouvais juste pas porter. Je sentais que si je le portais, je sacrifierais ce qui était resté de ma fierté. Néanmoins, je voulais le porter, je savais que je devais le faire.

A la fin , ce furent mes amies du harem qui m'aidèrent. Après avoir passé un mois retenu par les mêmes restrictions qu'elles, j'avais réussi à apprendre un peu de la langue. C'était après tout, une situation d'immersion totale, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de relever quelques mots. Au moins assez pour une communication basique.

Elles passèrent la journée à trouver des pièces de vêtements qui s'assortiraient à la couleur émeraulde, me laissant debout comme un mannequin dans une petite pièce remplie de miroir.

Je me reconnus à peine dans les miroirs, tellement j'étais différent de mon comportement habituel. Malgré ce que j'avais pensé, je semblais étonnamment masculin dans le vêtement glissant et sensuel. Elles avaient arrangé la soie de sorte qu'elle glisse sur mes hanches , drapant et révélant la line svelte de mon estomac et abdomen , flottant autour de mes jambes pour les cacher ou les caresser. Les fines bandes étaient enroulées autour de mes bras, accentuant les muscles harmonieux . De l'huile appliquée sur ma peau faisait ressortir une légère lueur dorée, avec un subtile parfum.

J'essayai de les dissuader de mettre du khôle autour de mes yeux, mais me retrouvai retenu par un groupe de femmes, alors qu'elles appliquaient le sombre maquillage sur mon visage. Mais à la fin, je trouvai que ce n'était pas si mal . Ca faisait ressortir mes yeux de telle façon qu'ils brillaient d'une profondeur supplémentaire. J'aurais presque dit qu'ils étaient hypnotiques. C'était un bon trucage.

Les préparations finales furent les heures passées à brosser mes cheveux longs jusqu'à la taille pour qu'ils se soumettent, y faisant courrir une huille légère aux senteurs épicées jusqu'à ce qu'ils luisent. Avant que je les quitte pour retourner dans mes quartiers, elles m'arrêtèrent, et chacune m'embrassa gentiment sur la bouche en partant, laissant derrière un résidu de baies que je goûtai jusqu'au retour à ma chambre verte et or.

* * *

Quand il vint à moi plus tard ce soir, j'étais prêt pour lui. Etiré et prélassé sur le bas lit circulaire , voulant courir et me cacher, mais campant sur ma position à la place. J'avais été dur pendant des heures avec cette faim de lui, le désir était une chose palpable dans l'air autour de moi , j'étais sûr.

Je souriais avec séduction vers lui alors qu'il se tenait à la porte, courbant un doigt en invitation. " Je sais ce que tu veux." Je lui murmurai dans une voix basse et gutturale qui porta à travers la chambre.

Ses yeux eurent une lumière supplémentaire que j'avais appris à reconnaître, un regard juste pour moi. Il approcha le lit lentement, comme s'il le chassait. Ses pieds ne faisaient pas de bruit, sa robe noire se balançant gentiment alors qu'il s'approchait. Il s'agenouilla près du lit, ressemblant en tout point à une ombre en adoration.

Je me sentis soudain espiègle et dépravé, une combinaison puissante qui m'effrayait et m'excitait tout à la fois. C'était intoxicant de savoir qu'il était mien, et qu'importe combien il revendiquait que je lui appartenais, il m'appartenait tout autant. Je savais à ce moment, qu'il m'aurait donné tout ce que j'aurais demandé. Mais, il y avait qu'une seule chose que je voulais.

Je fis courir une main à travers mes cheveux, les laissant tomber en un doux éventail contre mon estomac nu, le regardant pendant ce temps. j'approchai une main et traçai d'un doigt le long de son nez, tappotant le bout. " Je sais ce que tu veux." Je dis à nouveau, glissant mes pieds hors du lit pour m'asseoir entre ses jambes là où il était à genoux sur le sol. Je levai un pied, le frôlant paresseusement contre sa cuisse. Levant les yeux je recontrai son regard. " Tu me veux."

Il demeura silencieux, apparemment transporté, bien que ses lèvres étaient écartées, laissant sortir un gémissement à peine audible. Je m'approchai encore plus près de lui, glissant mes doigts brièvement sur ses joues, laissant une main contre son visage, puis me penchant et fixant ses yeux tout proche. " Tu veux me remplir, me prendre, m'utiliser." Je frottai mon nez contre sa joue, murmurant dans son oreille. " Mais tu es à moi."

Il frissonna, se reposant contre mon touché, et je souris contre lui." Va sur le lit, enlève tes vêtements, et ne bouge pas à moins que je te le dise." Et à ma surprise, il fit exactement ça.

Je regardai alors que ses robes disparaissaient, révélant en quelques secondes sa peau dorée. Il se glissa sur le lit, reposant sur son dos et me contemplant. Je rampai au dessus de lui, chevauchant sa taille et regardant droit dans ses yeux. " Ce soir tu feras tout ce que je te demanderais, sans poser de questions. Tu comprends "

Il hocha la tête, et je glissai contre lui brièvement, le laissant goûter la sensation de mon corps pour un moment. J'effleurai mes lèvres contre les siennes, glissant ma langue sur sa lèvre basse puis mordant fort." Premièrement" je dis en une douce exhalaison." Je te veux attaché. Attache-toi pour moi Heero." Je me reculai, m'asseayant sur ses cuisses. La soie glissa par dessus le lit, et autour de ses poignets, je jettai un regard derrière moi, et regardai alors qu'elle couvrait ses chevilles.

" Très bien." Je ronronnai, frottant une main contre son excitation, regardant alors que les muscles ondulaient à travers son corps en réaction. " Maintenant fournis-moi un petit bol d'huile." Un tout petit bol apparut dans le creux de son estomac, le liquide à l'intérieur, brillant et sombre. Je plongeai un doigt à l'intérieur, le ramenant glissant à ma bouche. " Est-ce que c'est sucrée Heero ? Est-ce que c'est bon " Et je regardai alors que l'huile changeait de couleur légèrement, une douce odeur s'en échappant. Je suçai mon doigt , et c'était sucré , légerépicé, juste comment il sentait.

Je plongeai ma main dans le bol, l'enduisant d'huile et puis la laissai s'égoutter sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Sa peau sursauta alors que chaque goutte tombait. Je pris un peu plus d'huile, la tenant dans ma paume et la laissant glisser à traver mes doigts sur son sexe qui se contracta. Il gémit doucement, bougeant ses hanches sur le lit, les soulevant légèrement, s'offrant à moi.

Je relevais mes genoux , frottant mes mains ensembles, les couvrant toutes les deux avec la substance glissante. Puis, gardant mes yeux bloqués sur son visage, je caressai lentement ma poitrine, encerclant mes mamelons, les pinçant pour qu'ils se durcissent. Mon autre main laissa une ligne brillante alors qu'elle explorait plus loin en glissant à l'intérieur de ma soie.

Il gémit, fermant les yeux comme s'il ne pouvait supporter la vue, puis les ouvrant à nouveau pour regarder chacun de mes mouvements. Sa main se contracta sur les liens en soie, convulsant comme s'il mourait d'envie de toucher mon corps.

Je me berçai contre ses cuisses, glissant mes doigts autour de moi, savant qu'il observait. Ma tête bascula en arrière, un petit cri échappant de ma gorge alors que mes doigts caressaient la hampe qui se durcissait entre mes jambes. Je me souvins qu'il était en train de regarder et je recontrai son regard à nouveau, ralentissant mes caresses agitées, puis m'arrêtant, je plongeai une fois de plus mes doigts dans le bol d'huile. " Est-ce que tu veux que je te goûte "

Il hocha de la tête sans dire un mot, léchant ses lèvres alors que je descendai plus bas sur ses jambes. Je glissai mes doigts autour de son érection, l'enduisant jusqu' à ce qu'elle soit luisante et mouillé par l'huile. Son dos se cambra, et il haleta alors que je le caressai sans répit. Ca me prit une quantité presque douleureuse de volonté pour retirer ma main de lui. Lentement j'inclinais ma tête vers son membre tendu, le léchant comme un chat lécherait de la crème, le lappant, frottant mon nez contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble et me prie de son propre accord.

" Mmm, c'est si bon de juste te toucher." Je murmurai, couché à côté de son corps attaché, mes doigts jouant toujours paresseusement avec lui. je remontai jusqu'à ce que ma tête repose contre son épaule. Il tourna son visage, me fixant avec des yeux devenus brillant de désir et de besoin . " Veux-tu jouir Heero " Et la question avait une note que je n'avais pas voulu ajouter .

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et il pencha sa tête vers moi, prenant ma bouche dans un baiser rapide et dur. Mes mains s'enlacèrent dans ses cheveux, mon corps se frottant inconsciemment contre lui alors que sa langue entrait et dansait avec la mienne. Je pouvais le sentir tirer sur les liens en soie, se battant contre lui-même pour être libre. Il n'était pas le seul à perdre rapidement le contrôle.

Mes jambes glissèrent entre les siennes, frottant son érection , pendant que je me pressai sans y penser contre sa hanche, désirant ma propre jouissance. Ses lèvres contre les miennes étaient un supplice sans fin, conduisant rapidement mon désir ardent en un besoin brûlant de l'avoir enfoui profondément en moi . Je me reculai finalement, la respiration lourde, essayant de regagner un contrôle sur moi. " A quel point me veux-tu Heero ? Combien peux-tu supporter en plus "

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent , se focalisant sur les miens d'une manière hébétée. Je cherchai à l'aveugle le bol d'huile, seulement pour découvrir qu'il s'était renversé. Je fronçai des sourcils, et puis je lui souris. " Fais en un autre."

Un autre bol apparu, cette fois sur sa poitrine. Ne relâchant jamais son regard, je renversai lentement le petit bol, pour que son contenu se répande sur son corps, des filets brillantes et des gouttes se collectant et courant sur les draps.

J'étais en train tout salir, mais je m'en fichais. Parce que le regard dans ses yeux était assez pour faire marteler mon coeur, battre mon sang, chauffer tout mon corps en le rendant fiévreux. " Oh seigneur Heero..." Je cramponnai ma bouche à la sienne à nouveau, grimpant au dessus de lui, et me frottant contre lui aussi fort que je pouvais, ne voulant rien d'autre que la pure sensation physique de son corps pressé contre moi.

Il y eut le bruit de tissus arrachés, déchiquetés, et puis ses bras étaient autour de moi, me poussant étroitement contre lui, me roulant sous lui.

" Assez." Il grogna, ses doigts cherchant et puis déchirant la soie émeuraulde de mon corps. " Je suis fatigué de ce jeu de taquinage, tu es mien."

Je gémis alors qu'il me retournait à nouveau, un bras fort me mettant à quatre pattesécartant mes jambes sur le lit baigné d'huile. Je tournai la tête, jettant un regard par dessus mon épaule pour le regarder. Il semblait féroce, presque en colère, puis il me sourit farouchement et un bol d'huile apparue dans sa main. Avec un large sourire, il le jetta sur mon derrière, l'écartant encore plus, une main glissant entre mes fesses pour frotter contre mon entrée.

Je levai mes hanches, sachant ce qui allait venir et le voulant tellement que je tremblais. Ses doigts m'ouvrirent et poussèrent à l'intérieur, m'étirant rapidement et sans son soin habituel. Ca faisait que m'exciter encore plus de savoir qu'il était si hors de contrôle, si près de la limite. " Montre-moi Heero...seigneur...oui...montre-moi que je suis à toi..."

Le souffle quitta mes poumons en un lourd hoquet alors qu'il attrapait ma hanche avec une de ses mains et qu'il commençait à pousser en moi avec son épais et dur sexe. C'était comme être déchiré en deux sans la lacération, c'était comme être fendu, impalé. C'était si bon. Chaque centimètre huilé de son corps était chaud et palpitant alors qu'il entrait lentement, envoyant des frissons et des tremblements crépiter de l'intérieur à travers mon corps.

Finalement, il fut complètement enfoui en moi et il s'immobilisa. Se penchant contre mon épaule, il roula ses hanches en petits cercles serrés. " Ahhh, est-ce que tu vois ce que tu me fais " Le léger mouvement changea, devenant plus profond, plus large . " Tu me fais perdre tout contrôle." Il murmura contre mon cou, ses armes m'encerclant, me tenant plus serré, son souffle se soulevant en halètements irréguliers.

Ses hanches commencèrent un mouvement plus brusque, entrant mon corps avec plus de force, me plaquant , me remplissant, et remplissant. Un cri d'extase absolu se forma dans ma poitrine,jaillissant hors de moi et semblant secouer chacun des carreaux de la chambre. Je commençai à sangloter pour retrouver mon souffle, incapable de supporter les sensations, me sentant échapper à la réalité pour flotter dans un nuage brumeux de pure mouvement et désir. Un chant continu tomba de mes lèvres alors que son sexe glissait en un mouvement de va et viens comme une machine vivante.

En une dernière caresse, sa main s'enroula autour de mon excitation frémissante et donna quelques durs coups, m'envoyant secoué sur mes genoux alors qu'il explosait dans mon corps, fredonnant dans mon cou. " Mien, toujours mien."

Tremblant, il me descendit gentiment sur le lit, se glissant hors de moi et me retournant, embrassant les larmes qui avait coulé de mes yeux qui ne voyaient plus. Son corps se mit en boule autour du mien, ses lèvres se laissèrent aller contre les miennes, douce, s'attardant. " Est-ce que je t'ai blessé" Il demanda dans un ton tendre que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavent.

En réponse, j'enroulai mes bras autour de lui, l'attirant vers moi, posant mes membres sur lui en un amas fatigué. " Jamais." Je dis, et j'étais sérieux.


	10. Chap 10

**Notes :**Retour de Duo dans le monde présent et confrontation avec notre Djiinn bien aimé :)

* * *

**Blue Bottled Belly Dancers and other fine myths  
Part 10**

Je soupirai, me pelotant dans les bras qui m'entouraient, la chaude poitrine pressée contre mon dos, le corps courbé autour du mien. J'avais été avec lui pendant trois mois et deux jours. J'avais changé, je savais que je l'avais fait . Je n'étais plus celui que j'avais été quand j'étais arrivé. " Mmm Heero..." Je me retournai, enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son cou et je respirai profondément.

Quelque chose était différent, je ne pouvais pas expliquer quoi. Juste quelque chose d'étrange qui continuait de titiller mon esprit. Je l'ignorai et commençai à mordiller son cou, glissant ma langue pour goûter sa peau dorée. Ses bras resserèrent leur cercle autour de moi, ses mains caressant mon dos. A nouveau, quelque chose essaya de réveiller mon esprit, de porter mon attention sur ce qui n'était pas à sa place.

Je reculai ma tête, ouvrant mes yeux et plongeant immédiatement dans son regard cobalt. " 'Jour." Je baillai, l'étouffant contre son cou. Je cillai des yeux un moment, me demandant pourquoi les draps semblaient si bizarres. Distraitement j'effleurai de mes doigs les draps en coton frais. Etrange, nous n'avions jamais eu de couvertures en coton auparavent... " Putain de merde"

Je bondis hors du lit, tournoyant tout autour et fixant frénétiquement la chambre. J'étais de retour à l'hôtel. A la maison, non ... pas à la maison, pas à la maison du tout.

Mon regard alla comme un aimant sur la silhouette d'Heero.Je lui lançai un regard mauvais , et avançai à grand pas vers le lit. Il semblait différent, pas mon Djiinn, mais il l'était quand même. " Pourquoi suis-je ici ! Espèce de bâtard ! Tu me connaissais! Tu me connaissais depuis le début " Je me glaçai, tremblant d'émotions refoulés, le stress d'avoir été si changé en un si court moment. Tout avait changé.

" Maudis sois-tu." Je murmurai, et puis je m'effrondrai en un amas sur le sol et commençai à pleurer. Je n'arrivai pas à rassembler mes pensées, je ne pouvais me concentrer sur quelque chose. Mon esprit continuait de tournoyer, j'étais en colère, confus, et frustré. " Tu savais..." C'était une froide accusation, je me sentais aveuglé, trahi d'une certaine façon.

Sa main se posa sur mon épaule, un toucher incertain, hésitant. " Je savais."

" Comment pouvais-tu me faire ça ? Pourquoi " Je me sentais malheureux, utilisé, trahi, plus confus que jamais.

Ses doigts se resserèrent sur mon épaule, et il s'assit sur le sol à côté de moi, sa main soulevant mon menton, ses yeux rencontrant les miens. " Qu'allais-je faire ? Te dire ? Aurais-tu compris ? M'aurais-tu cru ? Je devais attendre que tu fasses ce souhait , attendre que tu trouves par toi-même."

Je secouai la tête, fixant le sol, mes pieds nus, le jeans enveloppant mes jambes. Je portais le même habit que j'avais porté quand j'étais parti, jusqu'au tank top. " Quel jour est-ce? Combien de temps suis-je parti " Ma voix avait pris un ton de plomb, un ton qui s'assortissait à comment je me sentais, mort à l'intérieur.

" Tu es parti seulement quelques heures."

"Seigneur..." Je ne pouvais toujours pas me focaliser, c'était comme un rêve. Je ne savais plus ce qui était réel et ce qui était imaginaire. Je levai les yeux, rencontrant ce regard électrique." Pourquoi suis-je de retour"

" Le sultan a fait son dernier voeu, brisant le sortilège." Il s'assit, croisant ses jambes, laissant sa main sur ma cuisse. Je réalisai qu'il était de ma taille, et c'était bizarre d'être au même niveau que lui après tellement de temps, les yeux dans les yeux. " Tu dois comprendre, que quand le sultant a fait son dernier voeux, je suis retourné dans la bouteille, piegé pour une autre éternité jusqu'à qu'un nouveau maitre me trouve."

Je hochai de la tête, me relaxant un peu. " Oui, et alors j'ai été renvoyé ici. Mais pourquoi Heero ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait tout ça "

Il resta silencieux un long moment, sa main caressant distraitement ma jambe. " Tu es la première personne qui m'ait jamais voulu parce que j'étais moi." Il dit finalement. " J'ai réalisé aussi tôt que je t'ai vu à nouveau, couché sur le sol. Après presque deux cent ans d'oubli, quelque chose était différent. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un deux fois dans ma vie." Il secoua la tête, me souriant. " C'était si étrange de voir ce visage une fois de plus." Il traina sa main sur ma joue, ses yeux fixés sur les miens." Un si beau visage" il dit doucement" et il était là à nouveau."

Je me penchai contre sa paume, fermant les yeux. " Alors tu as joué avec moi."

" Non. Je ne connaissais pas le futur, juste le passé. Je ne savais pas ce que tes voeux seraient." J'ouvris les yeux, regardant alors qu'un petit sourire écartait ses lèvres brièvement avant de disparaitre. " J'ai pensé que c'était ironique que ton premier voeu soit d'en savoir plus sur moi."

" Quand tu savais déjà tout sur moi . Je ne sais pas quoi penser Heero. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu m'as menti depuis le début." Je repoussai ses mains, me levant en chancelant. " Souhaiter que tu m'en dises plus sur toi n'a pas marché, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu puisses dire la vérité." Je sifflai, me retournant et me dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Je ne pris pas la peine de lancer derrière moi , claquant juste la porte et me reposant contre elle.

Je devais être seul pendant un moment, pour rassembler mes esprits. Je venais juste de passer trois mois en étant rien si ce n'est à lui, et à lui seul. C'était dur de casser cette habitude.

* * *

Je pris la précaution de fermer le loquet de la porte de la salle de bains avant de me déshabiller et de grimper dans la baignoire pour avoir une bonne longue scéance de réflexion. L'eau s'enroula lentement autour de mon corps, m'enveloppant dans sa chaleur. Et mon esprit vogua avec elle.

Des voeux, des voeux, des voeux. Combien de fois dans ma vie, avais-je rêvé que de telles choses soient vraies ? Combien de fois m'étais-je demandé si les contes pouvaient être vrais, si l'amour pouvait être réel? D'une certaine manière, l'amour avait toujours semblé être juste un autre conte pour moi. Mais si l'un était une réalité, pourquoi pas l'autre ?

Heero avait changé ma vie tout entière, retournant tout ce que j'avais toujours su. Je le voulais toujours, je le désirais. D'une manière que je ne pouvais pas comprendre, j'avais besoin de lui.J'entendis ma propre voix résonner sur les carelages des murs de la salle de bains. " Bâtard."

Alors, qu'est-ce j'allais faire de tout ça ? J'avais toujours un dernier voeu à faire . Et cette fois je n'allais pas le gâcher.Il n'allait pas me duper à nouveau. Ca devait être quelque chose que je voulais vraiment, quelque chose juste pour moi.

" Heero " j'appelai, ouvrant mes yeux et me redressant dans l'eau qui se refroidissait. " Heero "

La poignée de la porte cliqueta un moment, me rappelant que je l'avais fermé à clef. Je cillai et regardai avec surprise alors qu'il marchait à travers elle, il marcha simplement à travers la porte comme si elle n'était même pas là .

" Seigneur tu es stupéfiant." Je dis à demi admiratifà demi ennuyé.

" De quoi as-tu besoin " demanda t-il, s'agenouillant près de la baignoire, les yeux intenses.

" Mon dernier voeu. Je sais ce que je veux maintenant. Tu peux l'interpréter comme tu le veux." Je pris une grande respiration, et puis je levai le menton, recontrant son regard et me penchant vers lui . " Je souhaite qu'on soit égaux. Complètement égaux, toujours."

Il me fixa un long moment, et puis ses yeux s'élargirent , un étrange regard sur son visage. Il semblait...effrayé. A mon choc, ces yeux cobalt prirent un éclat mouillé.

" Heero... tu pleures..." J'avançai un doigt pour tracer la seule larme qui avait laissé une ligne miroitante le long de sa joue.

" Ton souhait..." Il s'arrêta, semblant si désespéré, si incertain. " Ton souhait est mon ordre."

Et puis le monde s'arrêta.


	11. Chap 11

**Notes :** Quelques réponses aux reviews : le dernier chapitre vous a laissé un peu interrogatif... alors non ça ne se termine pas là , il y a un chapitre 12 qui clôturera cette première partie. Il existe une séquelle : " Seeing love dogs" ( encore 12 autres chapitres), mais je ne vais pas la traduire dans l'immédiat par manque de temps. Cette fic comme sa séquelle en anglais n'est pas sur fanfiction, mais vous pouvez les retrouver sur le site perso de Clarysage ( ou sur Shinigamiand Wing ).

Huh, pas de lemon final, alors il n'y aura pas de besoin de bassine pour cause de salivage actif :)

Quant au dernier voeu : Duo en Djiin ou Heero en humain ? Et pourquoi pas les deux en même pour tous les deux ? Vous comprendrez en lisant :)

Voilà bonne lecture à toutes, en espérant que ces derniers chapitres vous plairont.

PS : Je rapelle à toute fin utile que je ne fais que traduire, j'ai eu quelques compliments sur ma façon de faire des lemons, mais rien n'est à moi,ce sont les différents auteurs qui font des lemons magnifiques, je ne fais pour ma part que les traduire en français. Donc le mérite leur revient entièrement !

* * *

**Blue Bottled Belly Dancers and other fine myths  
Part 11**

Parfois, vous deviez prendre tout ce que vous saviez, et tout ce que vous pensiez savoir, et le jetter au loin. Parce que vous découvriez, que peut-être, juste peut-être, tout était faux.

Quand je fis mon dernier voeu, je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait, j'avais à dessein laisser Heero en faire ce qu'il voulait. Pour tout ce que je savais, il aurait pu nous rendre également mort. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait.

Alors que s'est-il passé ? Le monde prit fin .

Et puis, il recommença à nouveau.

* * *

J'étais toujours assis dans la baignoire, ma main tendue vers lui. J'attendis un moment, pensant que peut-être un voeu comme ça prenait plus de temps. Rien ne se passsa. " Eh bien ?" 

Il me fixa, avec toujours ce même regard, de la peur.

" Qu'as-tu fait ? " Je commença à avoir un peu peur moi-même. Diable, il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi. Pour tout ce que je savais, j'aurais pu sortir de la sallle de bains pour ne rien trouver dehors. " Allez Heero, ce n'est pas drôle et je ne rigole pas. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? "

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma pendant un moment, ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu'il retenait. " Je ne sais pas, je nous ai juste fait égaux. Les souhaits sont excaucés d'étranges manières, je ne les ai jamais contrôlé. Ils arrivent comment je les ressens vraiment dans mon coeur." Il s'arrêta et roula ses yeux, semblant un instant comme s'il essayait de voir sa propre bouche."

" Bien, c'était bizarre, tu n'as jamais..." Je me penchai vers lui et le scrutai. " C'est étrange."

"Quoi ? " Il se releva, tournoyant et jettant un regard dans le miroir. Il ne semblait aucunement différent, excepté peut-être, que ses yeux avaient changé. Sa bouche tomba ouverte alors qu'il fixait et fixait son reflet. Je sortis de la baignoire et me tins derrière lui.

" Ils sont magnifiques. Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? "

Il se retourna et je regardai ses yeux de plus près. Ils étaient plus doux, plus humain, mais ils avaient toujours cette lumière supplémentaire , comme s'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui scrutait l'extérieur.

" Qu'as-tu fait Duo ? "

" Je ne sais pas ! " Puis je le regardai avec choc. Il ne s'était jamais, jamais, adressé à moi par mon nom auparavent. Humain, maitre, esclave, mais jamais mon nom. Que diable se passait-il ? " Je sais, essayes d'être plus grand que moi ."

C'était une chose idiote à demander, mais je me demandais néanmoins ce qu'il se passerait. Puis, il fut plus large que la vie et semblable à ce qu'il avait été dans le palais. Je levai mon regard vers lui, sentant un étrange sentiment d'être ... à la maison. " On ne peux pas être égal, n'est ce pas ? "

Il secoua la tête , tendant ses mains désemparé.

" Attends une minute, pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ta bouteille ? "

Nos deux têtes se tournèrent vers la bouteille là où elle reposait toujours sur le comptoir de la salle de bains. Il le releva, la tenant dans ses mains et puis la reposa à nouveau, lentement, avec précaution.

Je pris la bouteille et lui jettai un regard. " Bien ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas de retour à l'intérieur ? " Je secouai la bouteille légèrement , l'agitant un moment.

" Ne fais pas ça !" Il saisit mon bras, prenant la bouteille et la reposant prudemment sur le comptoir. " Je ne sais pas ce que tout ça signifie."

Ce fut quand je regardai dans le miroir, et me glaça. " Oh mon Dieu..."

Heero se retourna et jetta un coup d'oeil à ce qui avait capté mon attention. " Putain de merde!" Il dit, faisant écho exactement de mes sentiments.

Mes yeux étaient devenus comme les siens. Ils avaient gardé leur couleur améthyste, ils semblaient juste avoir ce petit plus , cet extra que les humains n'avaient pas. Je me retournai et lui lançai un regard. " Putain de merde ? Pourquoi parles-tu si différemment ? Et pourquoi utilises-tu des conjonction tout d'un coup ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? "

" Je nous ai rendu égaux, égaux comme je le ressentais vraiment. C'est comme ça que les voeux marchent. Tu pensais toujours que c'était parce qu'on était rusé , quand vraiment, c'est l'esprit humain et le coeur humain qui sont rusés. Un voeu est excaucé par notre vrai désir."

" Alors, ce que tu es en train de dire c'est que, comment tu le sentais tout au fond de toi, est ce qui est arrivé ? Quoique cela puisse être ? " Je haussai un sourcil et tournai le dos au miroir. " Que ressentais-tu vraiment Heero ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait nous rendre égaux ? "

" Les émotions."

" Il y a plus malgré tout, pourquoi sinon mes yeux auraient changé , et les tiens aussi . Et tu as dit mon nom, et ..." Je m'arrêtai de parler, quelque chose martelant mon esprit, essayant de capter mon attention. " La magie, tu as toujours la magie."

"Oui. La magie est une partie de moi , je ne pense pas que je pourrait arrêter ça si j'essayais."

" Mais si tu as toujours ta magie...et que nous sommes égaux..." Je cillai des yeux un moment alors que je réalisai ce que je venais juste de dire." Je ne veux pas être dans une bouteille ! " Je criai avec toute la force de mes poumons.

Le miroir de la salle de bains vola en éclat, se fracassant en un million de fragments qui s'éparpillèrent sur le lavabo. Heero saisit la bouteille et la tint hors de danger, de petites coupures apparaissant soudainement sur son dos et ses épaules alors que la glace le frappait.

Je tombai sur le sol, les mains pliées au dessus de ma tête pour me protéger alors que la glace continuait de pleuvoir autour de nous. Je pouvais voir les petites morsures alors que le miroir brisé tailladait ma peau. Puis ça finit par se calmer, quelques petits légers tintements comme seul bruit alors que la glace se posait.

Lentement je levai les yeux, et puis regardai Heero là où il était couché sur le sol, berçant la bouteille dans ses bras. " Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? "

" Ton pouvoir." Il dit doucement, en se relevant et brossant quelques fragments d'argent du miroir de ses bras.

Je penchai la tête, l'observant tenir la bouteille si tendrement." Si elle se casse", je fis un geste vers la bouteille , " est-ce que tu meurs ou quelque chose comme ça ? "

" Je ne sais pas. Elle est ensorcelée pour être une partie de moi . Tout ce que je sais c'est ce si quelque chose lui arrive, ça m'arrivera aussi ."

"Oh." Nous nous tenions en face l'un de l'autre, en silence. Je pensai à quelque chose. " Donne-moi la bouteille pour un instant Heero ? "

Il me la tendit et je la pris, la roulant dans mes mains, la regardant sous tout les angles. Puis, très lentement je commençai à la pousser délibéremment dans ma poitrine. Je sais que ça sonne bizarre, et ça l'était. Je ne savais pas non plus d'où l'idée venait. Ca me frappa juste soudainement que la bouteille était la clé. C'était comme si une partie de moi que je ne savais pas être là, savait exactement quoi faire .

Heero regarda avec choc, alors que la dernière partie de la bouteille à la forme sombre et cannelée glissait entre mes côtes. J'expirai d'un souffle tremblant et rencontrai ses yeux. " Elle est à moi maintenant, juste comme toi ."

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait ! " Il cria, venant à mes côtés et posant une main sur la peau lisse et pas brisée de ma poitrine.

Je lui souris. " Je ne sais pas. Ca semblait juste la seule chose à faire." Je pouvais la sentir en moi, posé juste près de mon coeur. Plus large que la vie. " Je crois que c'est en train de me tuer." Je dis, recontrant son regard.

" Espèce de fou. Idiot. Il y a d'autres moyens. Qu'essayais-tu de faire ? "

Je glissai sur le sol, me tenant la poitrine, sentant l'épaisse glasse entouré de mon sang et de ma chair." J'essayai de te libérer."

" Je suis déjà libre, fou. C'était une partie de ton dernier voeu."

Je commençai à glousser faiblement. " Tu ne m'as jamais donné assez d'information."


	12. Chap 12

**Blue Bottled Belly Dancers and other fine myths  
Part 12**

Avez-vous déjà essayé de crier et ça vous reste coincé dans la gorge ? Et quand vous avez le hoquet et qu'il commence à faire mal ? Imaginez ces choses , puis multipliez les par cent. C'était ce que ça faisait d'avoir une bouteille, une bouteille qui n'est pas brisé, reposant entre mes côtes et mon coeur battant juste à côté de lui.

Heero était sur ses genoux, me dominant de sa taille et semblant complètement terrifié. J'aurais pu trouver ça drôle, si je n'avais pas été dans une telle douleur à ce moment là.

" A quoi pensais-tu ? " Il siffla, posant une paume hésitante par dessus mon coeur.

" Guéris juste ça !"

" Je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas ce que je guérirais. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça auparavent."

" C'est juste merveilleux, répare-le ! "

Son visage se durcit un moment." Espèce de fou. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" Puis ses yeux s'adoucirent." C'étaitt enfin fini, j'étais finalement libre."

" Quoi, maintenant tu ne l'es pas ? "

" Je ne sais pas ."

"Il semble qu'il y ait beaucoup de choses que tu ne saches pas soudain." Je me relevai sur mes coudes, la douleur de la bouteille semblant avoir reflué.

"Comment c'est ? " Il demanda curieusement.

"Etrange. Ca a arrêté de faire mal." Je lui lançai un regard embarrassé, et frottai ma poitrine.

" Oh!" Je sautai de surprise. Elle était en train de ...battre. Comme un second coeur. Mon pouce frotta l'endroit par où elle était entrée. "Que diable est-elle en train de faire ? "

" Hmm, elle était ensorcelée pour me retenir..." Il s'arrêta, fixant le vide un moment. " Excepté... jusqu'à ce que..." Il s'arrêta à demi-phrase, sa bouche tombant ouverte. " Jusqu'à ce que le maitre devienne l'esclave et que l'amour vrai accueille ce que l'arrogance avait défait."Ses yeux prirent un regard lumineux , presque respectueux alors qu'il tournait son regard vers moi . " C'est pourquoi tu as fait ça..."

"De quoi est-ce que tu es en train de parler ? " Je me relevai, me sentant étrangement stimulé.

"Avec chaque malédiction vient un remède.Ca c'était la clé qui venait avec la mienne. C'était la seule façon de me libérer Je n'ai pas toujours été dans cette bouteille."

" C'ést génial, mais pourquoi est-elle en train de battre ? "

" Elle est quoi ? " Il me pencha et posa sa paume contre ma poitrine. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent.

" Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? " Je demandai avec peur. Nous sursautâmes tous les deux, alors que le battement semblait devenir plus lourd, presque comme s'il venait plus près d'une certaine façon . " Heero, c'est vraiment bizarre." Puis, ce battement supplémentaire fit un grand bruit sourd et s'arrêta.

Sans y réfléchir je serrai ma main par dessus la sienne là où elle resposait encore sur ma poitrine. Il y eut un crépitement, comme un circuit venant d'être connecté. Je m'attendais presque à ce que les lumières clignotent mais elles ne le firent pas. Au lieu de ça, mon corps clignota. Comme une pellicule s'épuisant sur un film réel . J'essayai de dire quelque chose et ça sortit de façon vaporeux et fragile, à peine audible." A l'aide."

"Tu es en train de venir un Djiinn." Il mumura, le visage intense, ses doigts se pliant sous les miens.

Je secouai la tête, sentant mon corps entier commencer à fourmiller, des étincelles volant de ma peau vacillante. Mon souffle sortant péniblement comme un léger nuage de vapeur. " Comment ? "

"C'était la malédiction, seulement quand je... quand je penserais vraiment que quelqu'un est mon égal je serais libre. Ils pensaient que j'étais si arrogant que ça n'arriverait jamais." Il sembla voir les questions dans mes yeux. " Oui, depuis que je t'ai rencontré dans le palais. Tu as toujours été différent."

Mes yeux se refermèrent alors qu'une secousse particulièrement vive parcourit ma colonne vertébrale.

"Tu redeviens normal." Je l'entendis dire, sa main échappant à mon étreinte.

"Comment pourrais-je jamais être normal à nouveau ? " Résonna ma voix. J'ouvris les yeux, regardant mes bras. Ils étaient normals à nouveau. Je tapotai ma poitrine , me demandant ce qui était arrivé à la douleur que j'avais ressenti si vivement quelques minutes auparavent.Les choses s'étaient passées si vite, j'avais à peine eu le temps de les enregistrer. " Est-ce que je semble différent ? "

"Non, excepté pour tes yeux tu sembles pareil. Comment te sens-tu ? "

" Comme un Dieu ". Je lui grimaçai. " Est-ce que tu te sens toujours comme ça ? " Puis je me souvins. " Comment pouvons-nous être à la fois Djiinn et humain ? Et comment peux-tu me donner tellement de pouvoir ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à la bouteille ? Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? "

"Peut-être que nous ferions mieux de nettoyer tout ça ." Il fit un geste vers le miroir brisé qui était éparpillé dans toute la salle de bains. " Et nous devons parler."

"Ouais, peut-être que nous devrions." Je lançai un regard vers le miroir. " Je me demande comment tu répares quelque chose qui est cassé ? "

Il sourit, prenant ma main.

"Comme ça."

Il le fit lentement, le savourant, enfin c'est comme ça que ça semblait. Je sentis chaque petite pièce alors qu'elles se rassemblaient chaque particule se mettant en place à nouveau. " Seigneur, ça ressemble au sexe." Je marmonnai.

Ses doigts se ressèrent sur les miens et la sensation devint plus fort, remontant mon bras et tout mon corps dans une vague. " Heero ? "

"Oui?" Il se tourna pour me faire face, regardant le miroir se reconstruire du coin de l'oeil.

"Qu'est ce que ça fait quand on crée ? "

Il me sourit, se penchant plus près et il traina ses doigts sur ma machoire. "Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas ? '

Je lui souris. " Que dirais-tu d'un petit déjeuner ? "

* * *

Si jamais vous avez de la chance, n'essayez pas des oeufs fumés au noyer avec du chocolat garni et du thé avec une pointe de crevette. Créer des choses était beaucoup plus dur que disons, aller au magasin et juste les acheter. Ou trouver un bon restaurant. Ce qui m'énervait était qu'Heero faisait comme si c'était facile.

Finalement, je m'habillai à nouveau, glissant dans mes vêtements et me sentant étrange. Nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre sur le sol de la chambre d'hôtel. De la nourriture diversement étrange et hautement exotique reposait entre nous. Je levai une main, une fraise reposant sur ma paume. Bien, au moins ça ressemblait à une fraise.

"Allez, essaye la."

Heero secoua la tête de droite à gauche. " Non même si tu me payais avec du platine pur."

"Bien." Je levai à la lumière qui flottait d'à travers la fenêtre la fraise parfaite, rouge, dodue et mûre." Peut-être qu'elle ne sera pas si mauvaise. Allez, essayes la juste ?"

"Non."

"S'il te plait ? "

"Non."

"Que dirais-tu d'un baiser ?"

"N..on...hmm..."

Je lui souris. "Bien?"

"Si cette fraise a le même goût que cette pomme..."

"Comment peut-elle être possiblement pire ? "

Il leva un sourcil, se penchant par dessus la pile de nourriture. " Cette pomme Duo, avait un goût de merde."

Je rougis, détournant les yeux." Je ne savais pas qu'elle aurait ce goût là . Je le jure!"

Il me jeta un regard mauvais, puis prit la fraise et la regarda un moment." Embrasse-moi d'abord, juste au cas où ça aurait le même goût que la pomme."

" Je vois que tu as foi en mes capacités."

" Disons juste que, pour certaines choses tu as un talent naturel, et ce n'est pas une de ces choses." Il me sourit, montrant ses dents comme un loup.

"Bâtard" Je penchai par dessus la petite distance qui nous séparait."Je suis heureux que tu aies changé ma vie. Je suis heureux d'avoir acheté ta bouteille." Je me penchai jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres effleurent juste les siennes. " Mais je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois un tel..mmph" Je ne pouvais jamais me concentrer quand il m'embrassait.

* * *

Vous vous demandez probablement comment toutes mes questions eurent leurs réponses, ou ce que c'était d'être soudain à moitié Djiinn.Vous devez vous demander comment je pouvais lui pardonner si facilement, si nous nous sommes jamais dit notre amour. Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse à vos questions .

Ce n'est pas encore fini.

* * *

Huh, enfin si c'est fini pour le moment ! Je vous demande un peu de patience pour la traduction de la séquelle. 


End file.
